Burnt Genes
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: Harry is shot by Vernon. Though, the bullets only bruise him. He escapes & is picked up by the X-Men. He befriends three other young mutants before the hidden world of magic wants him back. He heads to Hogwarts angry with this world for the pain they had force upon him! However, they should be cautious... Harry will have the guidance of Dr. Strange, THE Sorcerer Supreme!
1. Bullet Resistant

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, X-Men, or any other Marvel comic book character, and make no gain off of this story!**_

_**Burnt Genes**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Bullet-Resistant **_

"Get out here boy!" bellowed a very angry voice from the hallway, looking angrily at a door under the stairs. It slowly creaked open and a small boy with very messy raven black hair and dull broken green eyes crept out.

The boy wore baggy hand me down clothes at least five times too big. The boy, Harry James Potter, five years old today, shivered in fear because it is his birthday. He can't stand his birthday. His birthday hurts… a lot.

Vernon Dursley, his fat, large, bloated uncle stood red-faced with rage, glaring hate at his freak nephew, holding a thick leather belt. Vernon grabbed his skinny good for nothing house parasite by the arm, dragging him clear from his cupboard viciously yanking his arm.

His belt arm came up, with a vicious grin he saw Harry wince and the belt slammed into his face. The young boy cried out weakly as he fell to the floor. Vernon Dursley maliciously beat his nephew repeatedly with his belt occasionally kicking him as he curled crying on the floor, blood leaking from his split lips.

Harry was aching and cried out, limp and seemingly lifeless by the time he was thrown back into his cupboard. He was bruised all over and bleeding but for his first ever birthday, his pain felt numb, and he was sure nothing was broken.

He could taste the copper from his blood and felt dizzy, tired, and drained. However, no matter the heroes he has heard his cousin praise from the picture box… no hero came to rescue him. Though, in all fairness his aunt and uncle hated these 'freaks' that pop up from time to time saving lives.

Every birthday since he could remember, his uncle for a birthday present beat him for being a burden. Harry wondered why they don't just get rid of him; give him to someone else, someone, nice? Then, maybe there is no one nice who would look after him… care for him. Nobody cares.

For along time he had seemed to heal too fast. It's both a blessing, and a curse. It's a blessing because his pain won't last too long. However, it's a curse because its 'freaky' and he'll be punished for it as if he has any control. He has had to grow up faster than normal children because of the way his family treats him.

They force him to work the garden, fold the laundry, make beds, and even clean up after his cousin Dudley. His aunt has even started forcing him to lean to cook so he can prepare meals for his ungrateful relatives. He would have dreams, dark dreams where he would hurt them, strangle them, torment and torture them. He had leant too much in his short five years of life… too much hate and anger without the power to let it out on those he has grown to hate.

His anger at the Dursley's could only be surpassed by his anger for this 'Old Man'. His aunt has ranted and raved about how much she hates this 'freak' for dumping Harry on their doorstep and forcing them to take him in. Harry was quick to realise they're afraid of this 'Old Man', and he is also to blame for Harry's hell.

This 'Old Man' Harry knew he should always look out for. This 'Old Man' deserves his hate, and Harry wouldn't forgive anyone who would love to see a child of any kind tormented and beaten.

Harry knew his damage would be gone in a few days if his aunt, uncle and cousin leave him long enough to heal. Though, he wonders why he wants to live so much. He certainly doesn't get fed enough to at least say he is healthy. He's always hungry, and thirsty, and smells bad a lot too, like blood and sweat.

He just lay quietly on his mattress thinking, well, that's all he ever has to do, wincing as he rolled over. He winced a little with his mind running over being strong enough to hurt his uncle in return.

Sighing he wished he was allowed to go to school like his fat cousin Dudley; maybe he would be able to understand his own mind and suffering if he was educated.

However, they didn't want anyone to know about the freak, why he's a freak he may never know. He had a feeling he may die here someday in this cupboard, probably starve to death. Thinking about food makes him feel sick with need, but he's not even sure whether he would ever be able to eat a normal portion without being sick.

_**Two years later…**_

"Boy get out here!" yelled his angry uncle. Seven-year-old Harry Potter crept out of his cupboard for his inevitable birthday beating when he noticed something was wrong.

His uncle held a small metal thing he remembered seeing once on TV. He thought it was called a gun. His uncle pointed it at him a smug sneer on his face. "I've finally convinced your aunt to let me get rid of you, boy!" he said in absolute joy. "Those freaks wont do anything… the Old Man is just bluffing!"

He chuckled as he looked down at the boy with a sneer. "That's right. This freak like you has been threatening us to keep you… we can do whatever we like but you must live. Well, I say tough luck you disgusting little freak!"

Harry gulped staggering back down the hall; a loud bang exploded from the gun in a flash. Harry took in a sharp breath of shock as he felt a sharp pain crash against his chest. Time seemed to slow down as he cried out as he felt the hot metal. It shredded his rag of a 'white' tee shirt in a flash of blue.

The impact hurt as he was sent crashing through a badly made partition wall into the kitchen. He was gasping for breath as he sat up and looked at his chest with wide frightened eyes glowing with blue cloudy energy. He looked to his chest to see a huge bruise of red and black, and it hurt a lot, but other than that his skin had a slowly fading blue tint to it just around and through the wound.

"You freaky little MONSTER…!" Vernon roared as he aimed the gun again.

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

He fired the last of his bullets but each time Harry staggered back on his butt with a cry of pain as this blue light thread through his skin and the bullet was deflected, leaving but horrible looking bruises forming, one even hitting his right check.

Harry had tears of fear, pain and panic running from his eyes as he fought through his pain and to his bare feet whimpering as he looked at how much more this made his uncle angry.

"Boy, just DIE!" Vernon screamed as he charged at the seven-year old.

Harry stumbled back until he backed up into the breakfast bar and without thinking grabbed a stool and picked it up without effort. He would later note the blue sparkles in his skin as he slammed the stool into his uncle so hard Venom crashed into the sink and to the floor crumpled and crying, blood leaking from his face.

Harry just stared at his mangled and whimpering uncle in awe, the stool slipping with a clutter through his fingers, as the man looked up at him in fear. Harry for the first time in his life relished in the misery of someone who caused him so much pain.

"It looks like I'm not the weak little freak anymore doesn't it uncle," he spoke with a soft, croaky, underused voice. He didn't speak much but just listening had made his vocabulary very impressive for a child as young as him. "I hate you," he spoke even quieter just as the water pipe came loose from the broken sink and started spraying water all over his uncle and the kitchen. "I HATE YOU!" he yelled the windows and all the glass in the kitchen shattered to pieces while his uncle flinched as if he was hit, actually crying.

"I… I never want to see you again," Harry said feeling drained and tiered, but knew he couldn't let that stop him from leaving. If he falls a sleep here he may never wake up when his aunt gets home and murders him.

He then turned around and quickly pulled the locked backdoor from its hinges and ran outside after throwing the door down. He looked up at the stars, something he has many times now because his aunt only lets him garden at night. Though, thinking about that, that should have seemed odd if any of the neighbours cared, which they probably didn't.

However, now he's free, he can truly leave, to see the stars whenever he wants and to really be able to see the sun would be a wonderful miracle. It was with a start that he finally realised he felt odd, and looking around his eyes widened in shock and awe.

He had a blue aura threading in and through his being, flowing around him like a warm protective blanket. However, it was the fact he was floating above the rooftops of this street he has never left since he was dumped, above the house he had only left during the night, and only to the garden.

Harry felt so free in the sky… light and relaxed. It was like a how he imagined a home should be. It felt so delightful, like when his aunt couldn't stand his smell any longer and allowed him five minutes in the shower. Though, she wouldn't let him use hot water.

He leant back to look at those stars twinkling away, so free, so incredible, but looking at his glowing light he realised he is free. It happened then, for the first time ever, Harry James Potter smiled before he shot off higher into the sky. It felt so natural, so easy, like his arms, legs, or maybe invisible wings he always knew were there, but until now forgot how to use.

Then with a whoop for joy and a few loop the loops he blast off not caring where he was going as long as he is free from the Dursley's. He blast with a sonic boom leaving a short blue trail, and a fading blue ring, the sign of his boom, as he headed off to find his destiny.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Across the Atlantic Ocean, in America, New York, Professor Charles Xavier gasped as he sat in a large chamber with a weird looking metal helmet on facing a computer panel, pulling the helmet off. He shook his bald head clear in worry. He moved his wheelchair back a bit to look to his fourteen year old red haired assistant, Jean Grey.

"What's wrong professor," she asked looking to him in concern.

Xavier frowned in thought, shuddering. "I found a boy… a powerful boy."

The red haired girl Jean Greys' eyes widened slightly. "What kind of powers does he have?" she asked a little too eagerly.

Xavier chuckled lightly while shaking his head. "I'm not sure exactly what his powers are," he said looking thoughtful. "I just know that whatever it is grants him enhanced strength and the ability to fly… he's a strange one that's for sure."

"Umm… so Professor, are we going to go and see him for ourselves," she asked hopefully. "Then we can speak to his family, and maybe he'll be allowed to come to school here."

"Family shouldn't be an issue, and it's more like live here permanently," he said with a sigh as he controlled his electric wheelchair down the walkway of the huge chamber with her quickly following looking worried. "We have to leave straight away," he finished in a hurry as he sent out a psychic call for Storm to come along.

"B-but what's wrong?" she asked worriedly as she hurried to keep up. "Is he OK… he isn't hurt is he?" she asked anxiously.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry had flown to a huge dark park somewhere. He wasn't sure where but he was thrilled with all the large trees he had pushed down and the smell of the sea. He had never dreamt that he would ever see the beautiful ocean in person. It's a magnificent sight.

He stood atop a huge cliff face with the dark water crashing into the rocks down below. He took several deep breaths, breaths that told him he is free. He can see the ocean any time he wants now and it would be fabulous.

Looking back to the few trees he fell just to test his strength he felt bad for them, like he was like his uncle, a bully. No… he'll be nothing like him, he'll never torment innocent kids, and looking closer he felt thankful that he had pulled the trees out by their roots.

Harry smiled softly at this as it felt natural to just pick up each tree and replant them. It was a little tricky patting the dirt down while making sure the trees don't fall back down. It made him feel so much better setting right the mess he made by replanting those trees.

After he had finished he sat holding his knees up to his chest, shivering a little and looking out to see. He didn't know how he knew, but he just did. The sun would show itself from the direction he's looking when the morning comes.

He waited and waited, keeping himself awake for hours when he first saw a glimpse of it. He saw reds, yellows, and oranges before that stunning hallow of green. He had to shield his eyes when the green faded away and the world around him brightened brilliantly.

Harry was mesmerised by the heavenly sight and felt privileged to see this magnificent sight. It was spectacular, amazing, and other words he didn't know yet, his jaw was wide open in delight, and it was a sight he would never forget.

He suddenly jumped to his feet startled as he heard some kind of engine and looked around until finally up. His eyes widened impossibly as he saw a sleek black aeroplane then coming down from the sly. It opened at the bottom and wheels came out as it touched down, its engine cutting out.

Harry watched the strange craft cautiously and readying to runaway at any moment for a minute or so when some side doors opened and a ramp lowered. He watched as a white haired black woman walked down with a bald guy in a wheelchair and a red haired girl behind them.

The red haired girl couldn't contain a gasp as she looked at him with her eyes wide in horror. They move d cautiously closer to him before stopping and the black woman gave him a kind smile.

"Hello there child," she spoke with such a soft and kind voice. Harry had never known anyone could use such a nice tone with him. "My name is Ororo Munroe, and this is Professor Charles Xavier, and Jean Grey, a student of ours."

"Student?" he asked softly perking up a little and looking the red-haired girl over in surprise, his expression black but his eyes told of his curiosity. "You really go to school?" he asked, his voice still quiet.

"I-I sure do," she said with a soft smile as she held back from daring to enter his mind even by accident as she took in how filthy he is and the holes in his clothes. She had to hold back a wince at all his bruises and the burns in his clothes and the blotchy blisters that seemed to still be fading from his skin.

"Would you like to go to school?" she asked him looking hopeful.

He nodded quickly before stopping, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "My aunt and uncle would never allow such things for a freak like me," he commented nonchalant making them wince before he seemed to start, his look, thoughtful. "But those fuckers…!" he said hoping he used the bad word correct. "Are of no care to me… I hate them," he said those last three words with a small smile as he stamped his foot on the rock causing it to crack.

"You won't have to see them again," Charles quickly said with a comforting look. Harry felt himself calming down but couldn't quite figure out why he fell so much more relaxed. "I am a telepath, Harry… this means I can see inside someone's mind, and I can even help for someone to calm. If you continue stamping on the ground like that you could cause the ground to give way and for us and the jet to fall into the ocean."

"Oh," he replied looking thoughtful. "T-this is how you know my name, and how you-you found me… why?"

"We came here to help you," Ororo said kindly as she crouched down a little to be more eye to eye with Harry. "Professor Xavier opened a boarding school long ago to help people like us… special people with special abilities. I myself can control the weather, and Jean's powers are similar to the Professor's but she can also move things with her mind…"

She paused as the red head made gentle gestures with her hand and a hand sized stone levitated in front of him to his surprise. He was awed as he waved his hands around it checking for strings. Jean giggled a little as she watched this and Harry let a small smile align his lips as he plucked it out of the air and felt its weight.

"I… I can break stuff," he said crushing the stone and letting the pieces fall to the ground, though it hurt his hand a little. "I can fly too… I… I thought I was the only freak… but you can do freaky things too."

"You are not a freak," Jean suddenly said commandingly. "We're just different… we're… we're more than just normal humans now. There is nothing wrong with us, and there is nothing wrong with you. You're just a little kid!"

"What happened to you little one…?" Ororo interrupted as Harry had never been told off with such a tone before. It was worried, and concerned… for him.

Harry looked to her and frowned. "My uncle got fed up with beating me for my birthday," he said with a shrug. "He said that THE 'Old Man' had threatened them… I don't know how, but he did, for them to keep me alive, but didn't care about anything else. I hear this 'Old Man' left me on their doorstep in the middle of winter in the middle of the night. I'm going to find him some day and snap his neck like a twig!

"My uncle tried to kill me because I'm a freak…" he spoke whimsically as he had his first ever grin, but it held madness, but more importantly fear and heartache, his eyes alight with blue. "Bang, bang, bang…!" he whispered pointing to the fading bruises causing the three to look faint. "Then… I smashed him into a wall with a stool. He was hurt and I hope he dies!" he spat out viciously.

However, he hadn't seen it coming. He had been too distracted by his own anger and hate to see her. Jean had moved and hadn't hesitated in wrapping him in a huge hug pulling him into her arms. He had tensed and almost threw her off him, but no, he relaxed. She had never hurt him. This is… he never knew how warm it felt to melt into a kind and loving embrace.

Harry felt hot tears flowing from his eyes down his cheeks and couldn't stop the shaky breaths as he tried to calm himself down. "Harry," Xavier gently interrupted but Jean didn't let him go. "We want you to come back with us, to my school where you can learn to control these gifts of yours, and lean allsorts of things children need to learn.

He sniffled a little as Jean pulled back giving him a reassuring smile. Harry nodded as he wiped away the tears on his arm trying not to look as weak as he feels.

Harry nodded and allowed Jean to lead him onto the aircraft leaving Xavier and Ororo to slowly bring up the rear. Though, Xavier stopped her for a moment and she looked at him in confusion.

"Harry's powers have not long fully awoken," he said to her in seriousness. "This old man Harry spoke about… I can just barely see him placing Harry on a doorstep with a smile. Harry's memories of that are limited as he was injured and fading in and out of consciousness. He seems to have been attacked by… I don't know… it was possibly a mutant. His last memory of his mother is his strongest. It was of her dying by a green light!"

"Maybe his parents were both mutants and his aunt and uncle know and hate him for it," she said in thought. "It's reasonable for anyone to assume that two mutants having a child together would give birth to a mutant."

"I'm not so sure that's it," he replied thoughtfully. "I believe it may be something much more than that. It would be best to take the children back to the mansion for now, and we should return sometime during the next week and speak with these… people, to find out the truth."

Ororo's sparked with white lightning as she smiled. "And I do despise child abusers!" she spoke rather hatefully. "After all the mutant children we have found to have been mistreated, abused, or just used for their powers."

Xavier nodded his head in sadness. "It gets worse as the 'normal' humans start to notice… the human race is evolving, and those left behind start to show how petty and jealous they are… even of their own children."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **I have been travelling over this fic, and fixing it, (by which I mainly mean plot, but that also includes editing out what I find corny, and making it better). The next two chapters after this will also be completely, or near completely new._

_Also, come chapter 3, I shall be fully renaming this fic **Burnt Genes**, thank you and please enjoy. I have almost completed the mods on all chapters, and shall be putting up the new chapter 2 very soon, thank you._


	2. Mage

_**A/N: **Hello everyone, this is a rewrite, (the plots the same-ish), but I've ironed out the plot and taken out the corny, and fixed Harry's powers. This is in essence a **COMPLETELY NEW chapter** added in, and I would advise rereading chapter 1 as it has been semi-rewritten. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the changes better. See authors note at the bottom for more info. _

_**Burnt Genes**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Mage**_

It has been just over a month since Harry was rescued and taken into the Xavier Institute for gifted children. Though, as the students would call it, Mutant Academy.

He's skitty around the other students right now, but other than staying too close to Jean he's doing well. Though, he still has to learn not to fly everywhere he wants to go, but they understand it's the only thing he really has to enjoy right now.

The car pulled up on Privet Drive and Ororo with the assistance of a large dark haired man, Logan helped Professor Xavier out and into his wheelchair. They looked up to number four, Ororo glaring as Logan growled while flexing his fists in his anger.

"Logan, you should restrain yourself," Xavier said with a smile. "These people will give us all of the information we want and then sign over Harry's guardianship to Ororo and myself."

"My way of gathering information is more fun," Logan retorted with a grin that would spook a bear.

"Logan," Ororo said rolling her eyes. "This information is imperative; we can not risk it or our own morals for some petty revenge. It might make us feel better to teach them what it's like being the victim, but we must have better judgement or we shall be no better than them or Magneto."

"Yea yeah," he replied not really listening as he pushed the Professor to the front door. "Lets just get this over with," he said as he turned and glared at some passing women causing them to hurry passed muttering about un-normal guests.

Ororo just sighed wondering whether he'll ever play by the guidelines let alone the rules, but knows his heart is in the right place if he doesn't always show it. She knocked on the door when she realised from his position Xavier couldn't reach and Logan didn't seem to care too.

They just waited a few minutes when a bony blonde of a woman pulled the door open looking at them with her nose upturned. "Yes, can I help you?" she forced out in fake politeness.

"We're here to speak about Harry Potter," Xavier just needed to say the boys name and the blood drained from her face with dread.

"I… I don't know who you're talking about…" she tried saying and went to slam the door closed.

'I'm sure you really do,' Xavier's voice in her head made her freeze. 'Why don't you invite us in now?' he suggested all the time smiling.

Petunia Dursley was stuck. She couldn't turn them away. They would probably just force them selves in so she shakily stepped aside and opened the door. Logan smirked as he helped Xavier into the house and into the lounge where a heavily bandaged fat lump sat on a chair watching TV.

The fatty was about to say something looking at them in anger when Ororo pointed her finger at the TV and fried it. "I think we should talk," she said as he lost the entire colour from his face. "Those bruises look pretty bad, I wonder how you got them?" she couldn't help herself as her eyes flashed with white lightning.

"They're freaks just like the BOY!" he roared out in anger, suddenly regaining his composure. "Get out of my house. I don't want any of this freakishness in MY house."

"Actually Mr. Dursley," Xavier said politely while giving Ororo a quiet reprimand for what she did to the TV. "It appears that this house belongs to a Mrs. Lily Potter, formally Evans as this house was bought by Mrs. Potter's mother and father for you to rent from them. However, the dead as well as a fair sum of unaccounted for money upon their deaths fell to Lily, their youngest.

"This is unfortunate for you as that makes this Harry's property," he said leaning forward a little. "We've found the money that never actually made it to his mother somehow floated into your accounts shortly before Lily's untimely and tragic death."

"It was our rightful payment!" Vernon yelled out. "We had to feed the brat and take care of that freak!"

"We knew he would be just like his parents, a freak, just like you!" Petunia interrupted. "Our mother and father loved her even after she was invited to that freak school!"

"School…?" Ororo asked looking at Xavier in confusion.

"A school of sorcery," he answered in curiosity. "That's why these monsters have been mistreating Harry because of their own petty hate and jealousy!"

"Y-you're not them!" Petunia cried out in shock. "Y-your different freaks… who are you, what do you want!"

"We want you to sign over guardianship of Harry," Xavier said as Ororo produced the papers and a pen. "If you don't I will personally have you before a court and in jail before you can say 'freak'!"

"B-but the old man, Dumbledore," she said looking worried and confused. "He's the Headmaster of their freak school. He won't let you have the boy!"

"That is not for him to decide!" growled Logan as his metal claws slid out from between his knuckles. "Sign the paper or I'll slice your arms off!"

She didn't need telling twice as she shakily signed it before handing it back. "Oh, by the way," Ororo said smilingly. "You have one week to vacate this house as you're being evicted. Oh, and we're going to be claiming for the full return of all of the money that was rightfully Harry's."

"But Dumbledore…" she trailed off at the three glares she got.

"Dumbledore had NO say," Xavier spoke commandingly. "Lily Potter never even knew that he had somehow stolen from her dead parents, their hard worked savings they chose to leave to her, the child who would never ask for it to give to you! It seems this man has been manipulating things, to what end I can only guess.

"If this Dumbledore ever turns up, he will only see this meeting how I want him too. You won't be able to tell anyone, and if you ever come into guardianship of a magical, or other kind of child again, whether your own or someone else's and I find out you are mistreating it. I'll let my two friends lose on you!"

Then with those words spoken and the papers signed Logan helped Xavier out of the house and to the car when they paused as they… well felt a boom rather than heard it and looked around to see a light flicker around the house then crash down.

"What the hell was that?" Logan asked looking baffled.

Xavier chuckled. "It was a 'blood' ward that this Dumbledore says protects Harry and those who live here while he lives with his mother's blood. However, I'm sure this is not true otherwise it would protect Harry from everyone but his aunt or cousin. However, it allowed Vernon to hurt him. I know little about magic, only rumours really but magic in all myth and legend takes blood seriously so I believe it is a lie.

"He may have hoped Harry would believe such lies when he goes to this school, or should I say is invited. I'm sure there are probably other schools in the world, but he may try stopping them from inviting him."

"You're not going to send him to this school are you?" Ororo asked appalled at the thought.

Xavier shook his head. "I believe now Harry doesn't live in the UK that other schools will be able to invite him too," he said thoughtfully. "However, it shall ultimately be his choice. And as his guardians we should allow him the chance to choose his own path."

"OK, I understand," Ororo agreed with a smile as she and Logan helped him into the back seat of the hire car before Logan placed the wheelchair in the trunk before getting into the passenger seat while Ororo get into the divers seat and pulled away.

"So who is this Dumbledore?" Logan asked after a few minutes of quiet thought. "He sounds like an evil bastard so far."

"I wouldn't cuss about it but essentially he doesn't seem so nice," Xavier agreed. "Petunia's knowledge on him is limited, and the letter he left for her vanished, presumably by magic. It essentially said as long as Harry is alive and able to go to school when he's eleven they can do what they like. It even encouraged hurting him, very discreetly, and without actually coming out and saying it.

"Harry's parents died by the magic of an evil Dark Wizard, the wizards and witches of the UK fear so much they can't stand to hear his name: Voldemort. He was trying to kill Harry, but Petunia doesn't know why. However, the Killing Curse backfired from Harry and from the letter only ripped Voldemort's spirit from his body, destroying his body, but the Wizarding World will praise him as a hero.

"Harry will be famous in their world. I feel that this Dumbledore wants to use him to fully rid the world of Voldemort, possibly having Harry die doing it. After all, the world can't have two heroes. This Old Man apparently scared Lily Evan's and she voiced this to her parents while still at school.

"From what Petunia had heard; Lily was worried with the fanaticalism with half of the school worshiping Dumbledore, and the other two quarters either following their parents lead and following Voldemort, or trying to stay out of it not caring one way or the other."

"So what was this Voldemort's stance?" Ororo asked in concern.

Xavier sighed. "Like with mutants, magical children can be born from non-magical, like Harry's mother. However, Voldemort and his faction were purists, and wanted non-magical people enslaved, which in this time of evolution would be a very hard feat, but I doubt they realise this. Then Dumbledore was supposedly against this, but I'm unsure to what lengths he ever went.

"From Petunia's memories 'muggle-born' what they call non-magic-born mage as well as 'muggles', what they call non-mage were being murdered left right and centre with other things such as torture too. However, this Dumbledore kept preaching about giving these pureblood mage a second chance and not returning deadly blows, or doing much of any use."

Logan snorted. "In other words they were at war with filthy terrorists and their great leader let them die while those great 'purebloods' lived to torture and kill some more… and he let them! And his people still praise him as awesome!" he growled out in anger. "Then through some messed up magic Harry survives, and then this 'great' 'wise' Old Man tortures their saviour?"

"Yes," he reluctantly agreed. "However, from Petunia's mind Lily said barely anyone who sided with Dumbledore would ever listen to anything bad against him, and those few like her who would were ignored and told are stupid. However, if Harry were free, grew up educated and strong willed…"

"People would listen to their saviour," Ororo said in shock. "H-he wanted to rescue Harry… he wanted Harry kept stupid and ignorant because given the right environment he might turn out like his mum. I guess Harry's dad sided with Dumbledore."

"Yes, from what I could see," he agreed frowning in thought. "I really need to sort through these memories. I pulled so many from that woman that I do not wish to get anything confused when I tell Harry sometime in the future."

"When will that be?" Logan asked looking at the Professor with narrowed eyes.

"For his own safety and foreknowledge…" he said sadly. "I'll have no choice but to tell him before he goes to magical school..."

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry wasn't sure what to do as he wandered outside into the bright sun with a soft smile welcoming the warmth. He wore some creamy cargo shorts and a white tee shirt but he left his socks and shoes in his room. He would be with Jean if she didn't have homework and homework looked complicated. Though, he couldn't wait for his first ever homework. He knew from Jean that when he gets some that it will be easier because he's only young.

Jean had shoed him away as he had kept asking too many questions and it was due in tomorrow. He couldn't wait himself… Monday, the first day he'll ever go to school, he can barely wait.

He took a deep breath of fresh air as he strolled outside. He could see some other kids playing basketball on the court and Harry was a little curious.

He saw a small brown haired girl and a blue fuzzy boy with some other kids laughing at them. The girl looked a little younger than him, but the boy, though blue and fuzzy with a tail was probably his age. Though, Harry looked a little small for his age, he's on vitamin things to help him get better and hopefully reverse the damage.

"You're too small to play mutant ball," laughed one older boy rolling his eyes. "Go find a ball and play mutant in the middle or something. Look, there's another kid!" he finished off pointing to Harry as he looked at them.

"What's mutant ball?" Harry asked as he stopped by them having gotten used to larger crowds outside. In side he can manage a few people at a timed, more possibly if he knows them well enough, which isn't many people.

The boy laughed. "Its basketball, but we all use our powers," he said smugly. "The names Cannonball and you are?"

"I'm Harry," he replied with a blush to his cheeks.

"Huh, just like Kitty and Kurt," he said gesturing the blue boy and the girl. "So small he doesn't even have a code name…!"

"I want to play mutant ball!" the little blue boy said pout glaring. "Kitty does too, and I bet Harry will play. How about you three verses us," he said hopefully gesturing Cannonball and three friends, a brown skinned teen and a large shirtless one with a tone body."

They laughed rolling their eyes. "Yeah right… I'm Colossus, and I'm called that for a reason," he laughed as his skin morphed into blue metal.

"And they call me Spyke," the other said laughing as several spike like horns drew up on his right forearm. "How about you toddlers start," he said throwing the basketball to Harry as the others got of the court laughing.

Harry caught the ball looking at it confused. "Umm…" he said trying to figure out the ball and the hoop things either side of the court. "I don't know how to play."

"Its simple," laughed the metal teen with a smile being a little kinder now. "That's your net," he said pointing to one. "That's ours," he said pointing that out. "You have to bounce the ball without carrying it while on the floor and put it through your hoop while we try to stop you, and when we have the ball you have to stop us. Plus, we're allowed to use our powers to cheat, and you can pass the ball between you partners by throwing it to them."

"Oh," he said as his eyes widened as the spiky one charged and threw it to the girl. She squealed as cannonball jumped and shot at her. However, she ran after he somehow phased right through her. Colossus was right up to her as Kurt poofed away and reappeared on top of him before poofing them both away. Colossus was dropped in a trash can before Kurt poofed back onto the court.

Spyke was desperate to stop her or their manly reputation is screwed if they let them score so shot a spike at Kitty to stop her. However, in a flash of blue Harry moved. It was a feeling he would never be able to describe. He had moved and crushed the spike before grabbing the surprised girl and she laughed as they floated above the basketball hoop and dropped the ball in before returning to the ground as Kurt appeared with them, all three smirked.

"Mutant ball rocks…!" Kurt cried out mockingly as the other older kids watching laughed.

"Damn," Spyke muttered in annoyance. "Right Colossus, you mark the super kid. I'll take the phaser, and Cannonball, try to get the teleporter!"

"Yeah yea," Cannonball said as Kurt threw over the ball and teleported them to the other side of the court to defend. "These kids are good. Their powers are good for mutant ball. Strength, flight, walking through things and teleporting…"

"Yes, we walked right into this," Colossus said with a sigh. "You want to fain being ill so we can get Scott out here, with his eyes we can blast the phaser!"

"I'm fine," Cannonball muttered defiantly. "There is no way we can lose to some little kids!"

He was wrong as the three kids went on to beat them and two other teams before they were tired and decided to quit for the day. Though, Kurt did enjoy mocking them, Harry didn't mind as he could tell it isn't hurtful.

Harry was carrying Kitty back into the mansion piggy back as she was tired and she hugged him from behind as she rode, which he liked. Hugs from… friends are great… yes Kitty and Kurt are his first ever friends his own age, and he couldn't feel happier.

"Harry, what happened?" Jean asked in a panic as she rushed over seeing him carrying a little girl as they entered the mansion.

"Nothing, she's just tuckered out," Scott said as he followed them in and Jean did notice the girl's giant grin. "They were just playing mutant ball."

"And you let them?" she screeched at him. "They're just little kids."

"They won three games in a row," he answered rolling his eyes at her shocked look. "They each made friends today and had fun. You know me? I'm too much of a spoil sport to not interfere if they were going to get hurt. A lot of the others may like to show off but they wouldn't hurt them."

"We had lots of… fun," Harry said looking up at her with a smile. "Next time you should come see us beat all the older kids!"

She smiled with a sigh shaking her head. "Well I think its time for you three to get to bed, school starts tomorrow," she said and Kurt and Kitty groaned while Harry looked excited. "Well come along and I'll take you to put Kitty down first," she said leading them up the stairs and through corridors until they reached Kitty's room.

Kitty giggled as she hopped off Harry's back and opened the door to reveal two beds but one was obviously not used because there isn't that many mutants their age to fill up the younger mutants rooms so they got one each.

"Good night Kurt, Harry," she said quickly giving them a kiss on the check each before closing her door and giggling.

Jean grinned and stifled her giggle as they both looked confused. "Well, boys off to your rooms," she said smiling as she shooed them on. They walked in silence, both looking embarrassed before coming to their rooms.

"We're next door neighbours," Kurt said in happy surprise. "I guess I've been getting up so late that I didn't notice you, sorry!"

"That's OK," Harry said with a small smile opening his door.

"Wow, you don't have two beds but you get a double bed, that's cool," he replied in surprise. "I have two beds in my room."

"It's because Harry…" Jean said sighing as she doesn't want to tell the truth or lie, so she'll just omit certain bits. "He's highly claustrophobic, and because of his powers he could accidently hurt someone if he woke in a panic."

"Oh," he said looking at her knowing that isn't completely the truth, just something Harry doesn't want spread around. "Well, good night Harry," he said before slipping into his room.

Harry startled Jean as he floated at her height with a smile and look of gratitude before kissing her check before floating backwards into his room and closing the door with a snap.

Jean smiled with a sigh as she walked off back towards the kitchen to grab a glass of juice before heading off to bed her self when she turned a corner to see Scott.

He was grinning at her. "Ain't you the darling," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waits, his lips meeting hers, she was putty in his arms.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **to those reading this again welcome back, to those reading for the first time, welcome. I have been reviving this fic for a few reasons. Plus this chapter is completely NEW! And if you want to make sure you haven't, and won't miss anything a lot of the first chapter has been rewritten (though with the same plot). Thanks. _

_**Reasons:** _

_**1:** I wasn't enjoying it as much as I wish I was. _

_**2:** I noticed that Harry's power(s) before hand was just (too Superman) and needed a lot of sorting out. I had also had some reviews in the past saying that Harry's powers confused them a little. So I got rid of the 'too Superman', and now he'll be a proper mutant wizard._

_**3:** I just felt it could be greatly improved by adding in scenes, such as how Kurt, Kitty, and Harry first met and Xavier's trip to the Dursley's. And also some bits in this fic made me cringe; they seemed too corny and 'perfect'._

_I have nearly completed the redo of all the chapters, plus a few added in, and extra scenes, and some things removed as unnecessary. I hope to hear about what you think of the changes. Thank you, and just a quick note. With the next chapter I am changing this story's name from X-Gene, (which I never really liked), to **Burnt Genes**! _


	3. Magus Times Two

_**Burnt Genes**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Magus Times Two**_

It had started out as just a field trip to a museum thing for the last class of the year. He's ten, nearly eleven and he had been just as happy as his little sister Kitty and his brother Kurt and friends to actually see the Natural History Museum in New York.

He had worn some black combats with a tee and black and blue hoody with white trainers, and he carried a little money for his dinner. Then they were looking around with the dinosaurs, which are totally awesome by the way.

Then he wonders off into this Egyptian bit, and touched this annoying coin, and then boom, Mystical mumbo-jumbo happens and he is being chased across New York with these monster zombie mummies trying to capture him so this king of the zombie mummies can absorb his mana, whatever that means.

Anyway, they seem to know where to find him because of the gauntlet wrapped around his right forearm that used to be just a really weird yet oddly attractive coin. He can't even get the thing off no matter how much strength he puts into it.

He can't even get help as his cell phone was broken by the evil zombie mummy things. He wonders whether they even noticed him gone. This is the last time he wanders off.

It didn't help matters that these stupid zombies grew wings when he tried flying away, and he can't risk people seeing him or the zombies. That would be bad. It's bad enough with crazy guys in super armour flying around, or that guy in the red and blue spider PJ's swinging from building to building.

He kept his hood up to make sure nobody could recognise him if he's spotted, but he just hopes nobody 'normal' gets caught up in this. This is not his day, and he thought he would have a great time. Rogue is so going to call him an idiot for this. If he survives… if not, he'll be fine.

Harry skidded to a stop on the roof as three large zombie mummies stood in his path and charged. He dodged one as his blue aura exploded around him he jumped into the air but crashed down straight away crushing one while he tore another's arm off and staked him with it, both of them were down and out, bursting into dust, or sand, he never stopped long enough to check.

He winced as the last went to punch him, as he knows their punches hurt when two white string things caught the punch. "Hey there mommy," the Spider-Man spoke mockingly as he used the web to catapult himself and took off the zombies head. It turned to dust/sand like the others as he landed.

"Hey kid," Spider-Man said with a chuckle. "What did you do to get to these guys?"

"Umm…" he said nervously. "Touched a magical coin, and now these guys are after me," he said showing of the elegant golden gauntlet. "The coin turned into this. I was just on a fieldtrip with my … umm, school!"

"Magic huh," Spider-Man said with a swift nod. "You wouldn't happen to know if there're more of them zombie mummy things would you?"

"Oh, yeah," he replied sheepishly. "There's like a whole army of these things. They burst out of this chest like sand and then made evil zombie mommies. But there was this one who sat up in his coffin and wants to eat me or something!"

"So they're the zombie mummy things?" he asked nervously pointing to the monsters.

"Yeah," Harry agreed as he ran and jumped off the building and flying over the junction to the next as Spider-Man swung over. "T-those things don't stop. I've beaten like fifty already," he complained with worry.

"I think I might know someone who can help, follow me," Spider-Man said as he jumped from the building. Harry followed flying as he worriedly noticed it getting darker.

Harry followed as Spider-Man swung several blocks before landing outside an old looking manor house. Harry just floated beside him looking worried. He didn't know why but he could sense something… it was the same sense that the coin had. It was the sense of an unknown power, which held him at bay.

The door then opened of its own accord and standing there was a man with black hair with grey to the sides, with a goatee and wearing strange robes with a red cloak with high collar.

"Its OK kid," Spider-Man said, though Harry can't see his face through the mask he could sense the smirk. "This is Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme!" he said laughingly. "I know I was sceptical when I first met him," he laughed. "Come on," he added leading the way into the manor.

Harry gulped as he slowly followed and the door closed behind him. "Harry Potter," Doctor Strange muttered surprising both Spider-Man and Harry himself as he moved forward and looked at Harry's gauntlet. "Magic comes in all shapes and forms, but all magic is essentially controlled by your will. Without a strong will, your magic would be weak… but with an incredible will you could be something beyond the world you know."

"I... I don't understand…" Harry replied looking baffled, and startled as Strange held the coin, and looking to his wrist saw the gauntlet was gone. "How… even my strength couldn't remove it."

He just laughed. "It was not a threat unless it absorbed some powerful mana," he spoke shrugging. "And you shall understand in time, but it is not my place. I believe Xavier will explain everything to you in due time. It's just up to you to make the choice. You control your own destiny Harry just as I once controlled mine."

Harry just stared at him for a moment. "I… I don't understand…!" he said looking totally baffled.

"You will with time," he repeated chuckling as he clicked the fingers on his right hand.

Harry startled as he paused from touching the coin and shook his head before heading off back to the others. "It was just a dream..." he muttered to himself when he was glomped by Kitty crying her eyes out.

"Harry, where have you been…?" she cried out hitting him. "You've been missing for two hours, it's already dark!" she said angrily.

"I… oh, crap, that wasn't a dream," he said as he led her to the exit hoping to find the others he started telling her his story. Though, she didn't believe him, when he told Ororo she had looked queasy and treated him as if he had been in a great battle. Though, thinking about it, he might have been.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"There's no such thing as magic Harry!" Kurt said rolling his eyes as he sat at Harry's desk rocking on his chair while Kitty lay on Harry's bed with her head in Harry's lap, and the brown haired white fringed eleven year old Rogue sat on the bed leaning up against the headboard with Harry next to her.

Harry snorted looking smug though. "And we don't have super powers," he said which made Kitty laugh. "Any way you saw Aunty O, she believed me… magic must be real. I really met the Sorcerer Supreme and Spider-Man!"

"You'll never convince him," Rogue said in her cute Southern accent. "I've seen kids do some really weird stuff at this place so I'm not going to say anything against magic."

Kitty laughed again. "Maybe this Doctor Strange guy is just a really powerful super mutant or something," she suggested reasonably.

Harry just shrugged. "Well it doesn't matter anyway," he replied shrugging again. "The zombie mummies are gone. That's all that really matters."

"Yeah, well at least schools over now," Kurt said looking relieved. "I hate having to wear my holo-watch thingy too much. Sure its nice looking normal but it can be annoying too."

"I like school," Harry said pouting.

"That's because you're good at it," Kitty said pouting back up at him. "You somehow manage to get your homework done before last classes are even finished. I know you can move fast but that's taking the cookie."

Harry just poked her on the nose before startling Rogue and leaning his head on her shoulder causing her to get both worried and nervous. "You like school too don't you Annie?" he asked battling his eyes at her and grinning.

"No I don't," she retorted pushing him to sit up. "And I've told you all not to touch me. I might hurt you!"

"Come on, you're wearing something over everything but your face," he replied rolling his eyes. "Even gloves, unless you think I'm going to try stealing your first kiss?"

"Hey!" Kitty whined. "If you're going to steal her first kiss, steal mine too," she giggled jokingly.

"Hey, what about me…?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"The girls, of course," Harry answered smirking. "But you… I don't think so… sorry, but I just don't swing that way!" he said while he and the girls laughed and Kurt glare pouted.

_**0oo00oo0**_

It was a lovely morning Rogue thought as she stretched and got up out of bed only to yell in shock as Harry was fully dressed in her room. She looked to the window to see that she must have left it open last night and he snuck in. However, what's worse he could see her in her little duck nitey.

"Anna!" Kitty whined from the other bed as she sat up in her bunny PJ's rubbing sleep from her eyes. "It's too early to shout. I haven't even… oh hey Harry, did you make Annie jump?" she asked laughing and rolling her eyes. "We'll be ready in half hour or so, unless you want to watch us stripping naked," she said with a grin as Rogue blushed bright pink.

However, Harry laughed rolling his eyes. "I would like that but I know you're bluffing," he said smirking as her cheeks tinted too. "I just wanted to say for you both to hurry up, especially you Kitty; we have a mutant ball match against Spyke's team in like an hour!"

"Why don't they just give up?" she asked in wonder. "They're never going to beat us."

"I know, but we smack their pride down each time we win," he said shaking his head. "I kind of feel sorry for them… if I were a kinder soul I would suggest letting them win, but I'm not so I won't."

"Team stomp 'em!" Kitty declared with a wicked grin as she pumped her fist in the air. "They're so going down, and down hard!"

"They sure are," Harry agreed nodding as he grabbed the door handle and opened the door. "By the way Annie," he said smiling at his blushing friend. "Nice nitey, and look how milky your legs and arms are," he said with a whistle. "You could pass for a vampire girl, but don't worry I like it," he said laughingly as he closed the door on them and greeted some of the other girls on his way out.

"I… I've been here for like, just over three weeks, and…" Anna said with a sigh. "Why didn't you warn me that Harry sometime enters through the window?"

"I don't see a problem," she replied shrugging. "Harry's great, he's like a big brother. He always looks after me, and I love him so I don't mind. He just waited by your bed because he thought it was funny. Harry wouldn't ever try to hurt you, silly."

"I know," she said blushing and gesturing her night 'clothes'. "I just didn't want him to see me in this."

Kitty snickered. "Its cute silly and he said he likes you in it so don't worry if you have a crush. Harry probably won't notice unless it's pointed out to him."

"W-wait, you k-know?" she asked frightened. "P-please don't tell him…" she said panicked before looking sad. "I wouldn't be able to touch him anyway."

Kitty gave her a soft smile. "Someday… I'm sure you'll figure out how to control it… you just have to have faith in yourself."

"Thanks," she replied with a small smile. "I… I just have to hope my mutation evolves to let me control it."

"Exactly," Kitty replied smilingly. "Harry deserves a great girl like you when you're older. I know we haven't known each other very long, but… I know you're pretty cool."

Anna blushed brightly as she smiled. "Thanks… he was the first person to accept me," she said as the pair of them stripped off and got dressed having showered last night, they'll have another shower after the game anyway.

Kitty wore some sports shorts and a tee shirt with her trainers while Anna dressed to not kill. They then smiled and rushed out of their room and hurried outside and met Harry and Kurt at the basketball court with Jean and Scott.

"Now you three be sure to trounce them OK," Scott said but looking over they saw the three 'opponents' waiting anxiously. "Why do they keep challenging you?" he had to ask in wonder.

"Don't know," Harry said shrugging as he turned to the girls. "Hey girls," he said with a grin. "I'm glad you're here on time Kitty-cat. And you too Annie, you'll cheer for us wont you?"

"Of course I will," she agreed as she felt her heart pounding painfully in her chest and then the mind reader gave her 'a' look. "Umm… I'll cheer you onto victory Harry," she said nervously.

"W-what about me…?" Kurt asked looking left out and confused.

"Umm… sure," she quickly replied. "I'll be cheering for you too Kurt, oh, and Kitty too," she said nervously.

"We, doing this or what…?" Cannonball demanded as he bounced the basketball. "We figured we'll start this time," he said as Harry, Kurt, and Kitty moved into position.

They moved with Cannonball holding the ball and blasting forward and up towards the far end basket. However, Harry got their first and sat on the ring smirking as he punched Cannonball out of the air and grabbed the ball.

Harry landed on the ground bouncing the ball while Colossus and Spyke watched him warily and Cannonball painfully pulled himself up from the ground. He threw the ball into the air and Colossus went to jump up to intercept when he sunk into the ground and Kitty stepped out of it smirking at him.

Spike shot up some spikes after but Kurt appeared and disappeared with the ball before appearing with a slam dunk! "Eat it losers!" Kurt cried out laughing as he danced on the hoop. "You'll never beat us," he said laughing. "My powers too fast, Harry's too strong, and Kitty's, ghost like!"

"You can call me, the Shadowcat!" Kitty said with a smirk.

"And me," Kurt said laughing. "I'm Nightcrawler," he said smugly.

"And you can call me…" Harry said with a small smirk as he floated with his blue aura blazing around him. He'd been working on this for months and yesterday he finally got it. "Azuremagus!" he said smugly, having stolen the final part from his adventure with 'magic'. In essence it means blue magician. After all magic can't really be real can it? And magicians aren't real are they? Its going with the whole magic thing and blue, plus it kind of sounds cool. "You can't, and won't beat us!"

"It looks like they got codenames now," said Spyke as he looked them over, worried. He realised they make a great well rounded team and work very well together.

"We're so losing again," Cannonball whined, and yes, they lost, and bad. It was their worse lose yet. They just didn't get that they just weren't fast enough or smart enough to win. However, Harry, Kitty, and Kurt knew how to completely capitalise on each others strengths, and make up for weaknesses.

Harry sighed later that evening as he sat down before flopping back on his bed. Since it was the first day of the holiday's he and his friends had been playing all day.

He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes with a tired sigh he smiled. Just a few years ago he was juts a mistreated kid, and now he's no longer skinny and underfed, but had muscle to his body and can even say he has family.

Harry was drifting in and out of sleep as he relaxed when he dreamt of something odd: a giant man on a flying motor cycle handing him off to some old man. Harry didn't trust the old man and felt weak, too weak to wake fully and cry. It was like he had gone several rounds in the training room up against Wolverine.

The old man then laid him down on a doorstep with a smile and twinkling blue eyes, eyes that haunt his nightmares. Then the world dissolved and a beautiful red hared had placed him down in a lovely crib. She held love in her green eyes as she smiled, but her expression held worry.

"Harry," she whispered as she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "It looks like Peter betrayed us… I knew his idea to change last minute was a bad idea. I knew neither of them could be trusted… but your daddy has practically been groomed since…"

The bedroom door exploded open and there stood a black robed figure with its hood hiding its face. "No… not Harry… please, take me instead!" she begged standing between her baby and the monster.

"Step aside you stupid little girl!" the figure hissed but she wouldn't budge.

"No, not Harry!" she whimpered out before turning to her baby. "Remember to be free and that your mommy loves you!" she cried out as a green glow encompassed her and she fell to the floor lifeless.

The figure cackled as it turned a little wooden stick on him, and with two indistinct words Harry was bathed in tremendous pain as a green light hit him before he passed out.

Harry sat up in bed fast breathing rapidly covered in a cold sweat that soaked through his clothes. He took a few shaky breaths as those images ran through his brain. He had had dreams about that green light before, but it has never been so vivid.

He had never seen his mother before. There are no pictures anywhere as far as he's aware, but there in his mind he remembers what she looked like. He remembered her voice and her last words too him. He has to be strong and live a free and happy life like his mother had always wanted.

Harry sighed as he regained his breathing and climbed out of bed. He so needs to shower and change now. He's so sticky, and soaked through, but one thing is for sure. If the 'Old Man' was responsible for his mothers death there would be nowhere he could hide.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A\N: **This story is now called **Burnt ****Genes**, thank you._


	4. I'm a Wizard?

_**Burnt Genes**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**I'm a Wizard?**_

"Hey, Harry!" yelled Kurt grinning as he poofed next to him while Harry was enjoying his eleventh birthday morning on the roof of the mansion turned school.

He had just been thinking and enjoying the morning sun wearing some blue cargo shorts and a black sleeveless tee shirt as he floated cross legged bathing in the light, his skin holding a light tan.

Harry jumped and glared at his friend. "Whoa, dude do you have to do that. You look like a monster from a different dimension, you could give someone a heart attack," he said with a wicked grin snickering.

Kurt scow pouted. "No need to be rude bro," he replied letting a glare sneak through. "I was just coming to wish you a happy birthday, and tell you Storm and Jean are demanding your presents for your birthday breakfast."

"Awesome," he laughed as he launched into the sky with flowing azure flames, leaving Kurt behind. He flew down and round through the open front doors. He flew straight into the large dining hall and landed right next to Anna causing her to smile.

"Happy birthday Harry," she said in greeting as she held out a nicely wrapped gift she got him at the same time Kurt poofed in startling them.

"Harry, Kurt what have I told you about flying and teleporting inside?" demanded Ororo angrily.

"Not too," they replied sheepishly. "Sorry aunty O," they continued trying not to laugh as Harry accepted his gift from Rogue.

He was only too eager to open it and his eyes widened in surprise as he looked from it to Rogue. She blushed even brighter. "Well… um, it took a lot of washing cars… and the jet, but it was worth it. I saw it and thought of you," she said sheepishly as he pulled out a silver pocket watch with engraved pentagrams on each side.

"The guy in that weird store said that this side," she said pointing one pentagram. "Is for luck, while the others for protection," she said before opening it for him to show the working watch and a picture in the lid of him hugging Rogue from behind, sneaky style around her waist while she blushed.

Next to them in the picture were Kitty and Kurt fighting, but it looked sweet-ish, and Scott and Jean laughing at the scene while someone quickly took a picture of the event. Harry realised the picture was of last week when Scott and Jean took them to the carnival.

Harry smiled and hugged her tight. "Thanks Annie," he said as she for once hugged back, afraid of hurting him, but she just wanted to relish in his warmth a little.

"It was my pleasure," she said with a grin. "You've been looking out for me since I got here, and when I saw that I knew I had to get you it," she said as he took the chain and clipped it to his bet hook by his left pocket and slipped the watch in.

"Wow," Kurt interrupted. "That explains why I saw you washing the jet. I just thought you had gotten into trouble," he said laughingly as Kitty walked through the wall startling a few people as she yawned sleepily.

"Kitty!" the weather witch moaned. "I had just been telling Harry and Kurt off for using their powers inside."

"Oh, err, sorry, Storm," she grinned impishly, and not looking sorry at all.

"Hey little sis," Harry said smiling at her crazy morning antics.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" she cried out in joy as she charge hugged him. "Here I made you this," she said handing him a small soft package. "I know it won't be as cool as the watch Annie got you, but I didn't find out I could have washed the cars and jet too until it was too late," she said seeing the silver chain and glare pouting at Anna while she looked sheepish.

"Thanks, Kitty… I'll love it anyway," he grinned gratefully as he unwrapped it to reveal an azure blue leather band with thousands of intertwined strands and a black phantom cat on it.

"So you'll always remember I'm your sister," she replied with a cheeky grin.

Harry was extraordinarily happy as he tied it on his left wrist with a huge grin he kissed her cheek blushing and hugged her. "I'll never forget that," he replied releasing her. "But I do love it and I'll never take it off." Her grin widened at that announcement and grabbed him to the table for breakfast where she sat him between her and Anna.

After breakfast, and more presents, either home made or bought, everyone except for Xavier and Logan (they're not big on joining everyone for breakfast), sat around the table talking and messing about getting scolded by Scott who it appeared had no fun genes in the mornings.

It had been a little while when they started discussing what they're all going to do for the day when a commotion stirred as a brown barn owl flew through a window with a letter tied to its leg.

"Hey what's with the bird," moaned Sam (Cannonball) not too far away as the owl landed in front of Harry, only Storm looked at it with some comprehension.

"Oh, is this for me Mr. Owl?" Harry asked pointing out the owls' delivery; a few kids snickered. As if in agreement it put out its leg and Harry, shrugging untied it. The owl flew up and landed on his shoulder as if waiting for something.

"Who's it from?" asked Kitty and Kurt together. They had seen so many weird things an owl delivering a letter was not that far fetched.

"I don't know," he replied, looking on the back he saw a wax seal with a snake, badger, lion and bird of some kind surrounding a letter H. Opening it he pulled out some folded parchment, opened it and read allowed. "Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" he trailed off, the dinning table now completely quiet. He scanned down the letter in confusion. "It-it says I'm a wizard."

"What?" demanded Kitty taking the letter from him. "Is this a joke?" she demanded. "This is… no way… then maybe that Doctor Strange guy was real."

"No way," Kurt replied. "It's just a stupid birthday prank," he replied thoughtfully. "Right Anna?" he asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't know… it might be really real," she said thoughtfully.

"What do you think, Harry?" Kitty asked looking worried, and looking suspiciously at the owl trying to think of someone able to control animals but coming up with a blank.

"I don't know… I think…" he tried to formulate words but couldn't really think straight. His recent dreams had been so vivid and he remembered them. His mother… she had died by magic. He didn't know why he was so sure, he just knew.

"I think it's time for Harry and Professor Xavier to have a talk," interrupted Ororo. "Follow me Harry," she said with a kind smile as she led him out of the kitchen. He just told his friends he'll tell them later as he worriedly followed after her.

Harry was led into Xavier's office and Ororo left the two to talk. Harry took a seat in front of the Professor's desk looking both concerned and confused.

"You got a letter from Hogwarts?" the Professor asked but it was also spoken as a statement as Harry nodded. "Before I say anymore Harry, the Headmaster of that school…"

Harry's eyes widened while glowing blue. "It's him," he hissed such venom it made Xavier flinch. "It's the one who left me with the… where do I find this place! I'll kill him!"

"Calm down Harry," the Professor didn't raise his voice but it held a commanding edge to it. Harry took a deep breath and flopped back into his seat. "Let me explain what I know so far, Harry."

Harry nodded as Xavier went on to tell him what he knew of Hogwarts, the Magical World, and his parents murder at the wand of Voldemort. It just made him hate this old man more and more.

"So… this Voldemort murders my family," he hissed out after the story has been told. "And then… to make matters worse for me, this Dumbledore kidnaps me, and…"

"Leaves you with them… yes I'm afraid so, Harry," Xavier replied with a sad look. "However, it is perfectly possible for you to go to a different school."

"He'll come after me," Harry spoke knowing this kind of nut-job. "From what you've told me I won't be safe from him until he's dead or understands that I will NEVER bow down to NO filth like him!"

"So… you've made your choice?" the Professor asked and Harry nodded. "Well, good, but I must ask for you to not attack him, Harry. It is more along the lines of keeping enemies close."

"I… I guess learning magic could be interesting," Harry said after a few moments silence. "And… if my opinion could possibly sway people away from him… and maybe even away from Voldemort. I could… well work at showing my distaste for both of them. If I only showed my hate for Dumbledore he would start a campaign that I'm dark if what you know is true."

Xavier nodded with a smile. "You are a smart boy Harry, and I know in the end you will do what is right," he said with a larger smile.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry couldn't think straight at the mansion so he got changed into what he would call his super-suit and flew off. His suit is black padded slim line leather trousers and tee with a blue jacket that fits loose and held closed by lose buckles with the X-Men crest on it, as well as a belt with the crest. His half boots have similar buckles. His jacked has a baggy hood with black lining.

He also saw fit to wear a blue mask over his eyes, so that he couldn't be recognised. He didn't have to worry about some dangerous scar he had removed years ago, and tried sunglasses but at night he couldn't see without making his eyes glow blue, and a hit to the face could lose him an eye.

It took him little time until he was flying over New York City. It was dark being early evening. He had been flying around for hours. He had even received many more owl invites to other schools around the world, but he knew where he needed to be. He needs to avenge his parents, and that includes his foolish father.

His azure aura didn't blaze as brightly or more like powerfully as he was practically drifting about as he tried to psyche himself up to visit the one person he knows who could hopefully help him understand the sorcerer in him.

However, he didn't know what he could possibly say or ask, or what he would get. He just needed to understand why… or how. He just wished he could stay out of this Magical World and live his life with his friends and family, and be happy. However, he knows that he has to embrace his magical heritage to avenge those who have fallen pray to either Voldemort or Dumbledore.

He took a deep breath as he hovered higher than the tallest building in Manhattan and stretched his senses out. He normally refrains from allowing his power to feed too much through his senses as hearing everything within one hundred miles all around can hurt, but he has been practicing. To hear what he wants to hear, and filter out everything else.

His eyes blinked open at the sound of a screaming woman and he didn't even bat and eyelid before he created a sonic boom, seconds later crashing into the ground of an alley cracking the cement floor. Streams of blue aura like lightning swirled around him for a moment as he landed crouched.

He needed a distraction from his problems and as he stood his eyes narrowed behind his mask. He saw five men of varying descriptions had dragged some woman off into this alley as she had been screaming and struggling until she was dropped in shock.

Harry pulled up his hood within seconds as they stared at him. "I'm not in a very good mood punk's," he muttered falsely deepening his voice, making it husky and sharp. He cracked his knuckles by just making fists.

"Get lost kid," one man braved but he was shaking. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Azuremagus," he spoke with a grin lining his lips and glowing blue eyes. He moved in a stream of azure, his right fist braking one mans nose and knocking him out. He floated up fast and back round housed another into sleep.

The other three men cried out at this point and started running and screaming. "Get back here!" he roared as his eyes lit up more. The swirl's of energy converging into a long narrow azure laser. It shot forward and sliced through one fleeing mans leg causing him to fall with a scream as he went down smashing his head onto the solid ground.

Harry had only a moment of awe when he was hit with some sticky white webbing and stuck to a wall. He looked up to see the last two men were unconscious and stuck too.

"No need to be so trigger happy kid," Spider-Man said as he dropped down in front of him on a line of web upside down. "Or maybe it would be laser beam eye happy."

"What do you want Spider-Man?" he asked with a glare. "Can't you see I was busy saving that woman?"

"You mean the woman more terrified of you than the filth attacking her?" he asked pointing over to where the woman was just staring at him like he had committed an act against her.

"I…" Harry didn't know what to say. "I just wanted to help, and I thought beating up some thugs would help me too."

"Strange said you would be back soon to see him. That's why you're here; right? To ask some questions or something…?"

"Yeah," he agreed tearing away the web and brushing it off as he hovered. "I should go then," he said without even a good bye or thanks he blasted off.

Harry flew slowly through the evening sky feeling worse than before. He isn't a superhero. He's just an eleven year old kid. He needs to stop moping and go and see Strange before someone comes looking for him.

It wasn't hard to find the old manner and landed on the steps by the front door and pulling his hood down. He took a deep breath as he rang the door bell. Then he knocked and waited, and waited, and waited but nobody answered. He mildly wondered whether he had stepped out or something.

He was going to leave and maybe return in the morning when with one last knock the door just flowed open as if it hadn't been locked. Harry frowned as he looked into the dark and dusty hall. He hadn't realised it looked like this when he was here before.

"H-hello!" he called out as he stepped in. "Mr… I mean, Doctor Strange?" he called out quickly closing the door behind him. "Is anyone in here?" he asked loudly as he moved into the building. It had a thin layer of dust in some areas, but others like the floor had trails where people had walked.

He slowly explored the house, looking in the lounge, the other lounge, and then the other lounge. It didn't have any furniture at all; even the kitchen was bare except for the sink.

His eyes widened as Doctor Strange's words rung in his ears. It's all about will, his will, and magic… if that's true then maybe… this could just be a front to come and go from.

Though, he groaned as even upstairs he found nothing that looked like a magical portal to another dimension, or somewhere else on the planet since he knows these magical people he'll be schooling with just hide. However, he found nothing… not even a single trace of the doctor anywhere… not even in one of the bathrooms.

He groaned as he was back in the long hall way by the front door again when he realised he hadn't checked the backdoor. "I'll find you," he said in annoyance all of his previous frustration forgotten and put into determination. He knows he can find the doctor if he tries hard enough, after all he's magic too.

Harry walked at a confident pace through the dark hall when suddenly he stopped in his shock to find himself in a light hall with not a trace of dust. He looked around in surprise to see the sun flowing through a window. He could tell its early morning here, and wondered where here is.

He moved along the corridor until he found a door leading outside and took it. He was amazed at the place. It seemed like some ancient temple on the side of a mountain. It has beautiful flowers growing and stunning architecture.

"You know, I let you take the shortcut," Doctor Strange startled him from behind smirking. "I had to climb the mountain, but I figured with your powers you would either fly or not find it too troubling, so I gave you the mental challenge of opening a portal."

"What do you want with me?" he asked eying the weird sorcerer warily. "W-will you teach me magic?"

He chuckled shaking his head, amused. "Our magic's are the same… in essence, but many mage have grown weak willed and lazy. I won't give you shortcuts… all I can give you is advice and guidance. This is your path Harry. Anyway, you have already done some magic… you created a portal to me… though, of course if I didn't want you too…"

"Y-you mean there was no portal?" he asked in shock as he got a nod.

"You expected it… you believed, and your will created what you wanted, expected, needed to find me," the Sorcerer Supreme said with a smirk. "Magic isn't just about spells and staffs… or wands… primarily it could be said it's about wishes, and willing yours to life. It all has boundaries and laws, but still. Magic is vast and splendid. While there are many things you can will to happen something may need spells or a focus. However, even they need force of ones own will, the stronger the will coupled with your magical and physical strength the stronger the spell."

Harry nodded in thought. "T… Professor Xavier says that kids with magic perform it by accident under certain circumstances," he said with a small smile. "Its like their subconscious will… to survive, but we can still do this throughout our lives, and… control it with our will."

Strange laughed loudly. "You're a smart kid Harry, and you'll go far if you use your mind just as much as your powers, and strength."

"Doctor," he said after a few minutes of both looked off to the sky watching some birds in thought. "I have a mad old man… wizard after me. He's allowed and encouraged some horrible things to happen to me. I think he might be partially responsible for my parents death, and the whole… or the majority of the Magical UK seems to love him like he's the second coming of Jesus… or I guess to them Merlin."

"Albus Dumbledore!" Strange practically growled the name in his distaste. "I can not tell you how to deal with him, but I will warn you that he can be dangerous. However, he is foolish and will always underestimate a child. If you can use your fame and popularity to bring questions to people about him then do so.

"As for Voldemort…? He is not quite dead. He will likely find away to return in the near future, but even then I would consider Dumbledore your most lethal enemy. He convinces people of some kind of 'Greater Good' yet he would never speak of it or his plans to get to it. Do not underestimate him, he may not consider you a threat even after he finds out you aren't under his control, but he is always a threat!"

Harry nodded with a smile. "T-thanks Doctor," he said feeling better now that he had spoken with a real mage.

He chuckled. "If you ever need to talk feel free to travel to the mansion and come here. You can feel free even if it's to find a nice relaxing location to find your centre. Though, if it is more pressing advice find a secluded spot. There are two ways… you can either will a body of water to work like…

"I suppose a video phone, as water is forever flowing and connected, or meditate mind to mind. Though, both tricks can be tricky I shall not give you any tips. It's down to you to discover what magic can do apart from what your school will teach. I also advice not going around spreading your knowledge… it is always best for others to find it themselves."

Harry grinned in gratitude having found himself a new favourite hero. Sure Spider-Man's kind of cool, and so is Iron Man, and even Logan, but none could help him like this man. Anyway, he's never met Iron Man before.

"So… how do I get back to New York?" he asked the sorcerer. "I'm already going to be in so much trouble for being out so late!"

Strange laughed and rolled his eyes. "The same way you got here," he replied before Harry just charged off back inside yelling a simple 'later' behind him.

Harry rushed out of the manor house a few minuets later and blast off into the sky not seeing Spider-Man had been watching from a roof across the road.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Magical Idiots

_**Burnt Genes**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Magical Idiots**_

It had been a few days since Harry went to see Strange. He was both surprised and thankful that it was only Kitty and Anna yelling at him after having been worried. He figured Xavier just knew where he was going and let him, after all Harry needed that.

Harry had tried getting water to turn into a video phone a few times since then, but all he got was a perfect reflection. He wondered what he could be doing wrong. It would have been smart of him to take the Doctor's cell phone number too just encase.

Harry was with, Jean, Kitty, Anna, Ororo, and Kurt walking through the streets of London from the airport having had to get a commercial jet to get to a place called Diagon Alley. Xavier had sent back the acceptance with the need of a guide and the reply gave a time and place.

Harry stopped with Jean, the others stopping with them and they looked to a filthy looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron. It didn't impress Harry at all. It was nothing like Doctor Strange's place.

Harry was wearing black combat trouser and red tee shirt and black hoody with three red strips down each arm, black running trainers. The girls, Kitty and Anna… well Kitty was wearing a white summer dress while Anna was fully covered except for her face. Kurt was wearing a brown short sleeve shirt left undone over a blue tee shirt and brown trousers with some converses.

"Hey why have you stopped?" asked Kitty in confusion.

"Because this is the place," said Jean pointing to the pub. Harry was the only one who noticed it beside her, and he rolled his eyes at how obvious it should be why they can't see it.

"But there's nothing there," said Kurt scratching the back of his head, confused.

"It's probably hidden by magic from non-magic people," said Anna squinting hard at the spot before her eyes widened. "It's a filthy looking bar," she said crinkling her nose.

"But Jeans' not a witch," Kurt said frowning as he tried to see it. "And how can Rogue see it now and I can't?"

"Jean's psychic," Kitty retorted as a smirk lit her lips. "Wow… that is a grubby looking place."

"Come on," Harry said rolling his eyes as he dragged Kurt in with the others following with Ororo just rolling her eyes, but smirked as she could now see it too.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," suggested an old stern looking woman as she approached with a bushy haired girl his age, and her two nervous looking parents. The old witch looked at Ororo and the others in surprise and confusion as well as some curiosity.

"Err, yeah that's me," he said with a small smile. "But don't shout it out, I hear I'm famous or something."

"Well," she said shifting nervously while the other girl and her parents looked curious. "If you'll all follow me to a back room we can introduce ourselves. There you'll get to ask any questions you have before I show you around Diagon Alley for you to get your Hogwarts supplies," she said attentively.

She gave a small tight lipped smile as she led them through the pub into the back room. They were all seated around a large table, before they began the witch ordered a round of something called butter beer before closing the door and retaking her seat while she watched them drink for a moment.

"Wow!" Harry, Kurt, Anna, and Kitty declared at the same time after drinking some creamy liquid.

"This stuffs delicious… Harry we should buy tons of this for home," finished Kurt eagerly.

The witch coughed gaining their attention. "Well, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts and Deputy Headmistress." She signalled for Harry to introduce himself.

He smiled and wondered what her reaction will be, knowing this Dumbledore personally. Though, he gets the impression from her right now that she is nothing like this Dumbledore is supposed to be. This is an honest and good woman. She seemed the type to be stern but fair. The sort of teacher who might underestimate children, but she would certainly protect them with her life.

"OK, I'm Harry Potter," he began with a soft smile. "This is my sister, Kitty Pryde, and my brother Kurt Wagner, as well as our best friend Anna Marie," he said allowing his emerald eyes to sweep them all. "We're orphans, and were taken in by the Xavier Institute for gifted children."

He paused here and took a deep breath while his eyes trailed to McGonagall. She did show surprise, and confusion, but was quick to cover that up as she watched him.

"I have NO living family," he continued noting her look of worry. "However, I was dumped on the doorstep of some muggles when I was fifteen months old," he said with narrowed eyes, at least the new kid witch and her parents showed horror as they saw the implication coming. "These muggles believed that we were family…" he shrugged, just showing a spark of anger. "However, they turned out to be nothing to me… but I have Aunty Ororo," he said gesturing the African woman. "Oh, and Jean's always been like a big sister to us… and her boyfriend Scott's cool. Though, he can put a dampener on our fun sometimes."

"O-Okay," McGonagall replied confused and worried, remembering to tell Dumbledore of this when she returns. She felt somewhat thankful Harry was not living with the Dursley's though, and looked to be well cared for.

Dumbledore had seemed well and truly flabbergasted when Harry's reply came so quick. She suspected the old man is up to something, and if Harry was implying what she thinks he was. She prays he wasn't and just never got on with the Dursley's, but seeing as Dumbledore doesn't seem to be monitoring Harry. She would rather not think about it.

"Well how about you Miss Granger?" McGonagall said after a few moments thought.

The bushy haired girl nodded quickly and puffed herself up smartly, which caused a snicker from Kurt, but a glare from Kitty shut him up in no time. Sometimes Harry wonders whether he has any tact whatsoever.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she replied all business like. "I like reading and learning. I love to discover new things. I was so surprised when this owl delivered me my Hogwarts letter. Then it went on about magic and everything… can you believe magic?"

"I already… kind of knew about magic, but seriously," piped in Harry. "You would have thought they've heard of e-mail."

"Electronics don't work within our world," replied McGonagall. Kurt looked horrified for a moment looking at his watch.

"Don't worry…" Ororo whispered quickly in his ear. "Its EMP proof so it should be fine." Kurt sighed in relief.

Harry heard this and smirked in relief. "Can I get some EMP shielded stuff? I seriously cannot live without a phone and laptop to call home and stuff!"

Storm sighed. "We'll see what the Professor says."

"Cool," grinned Harry eagerly. Though, he paused in thought at that. If he looks around maybe he can power stuff with magic, and shield it.

"Well," said McGonagall not having a clue what they are talking about, regaining their attention. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes I do," replied Ororo with a smile. She actually likes this woman, she reminds her of her, only a little stricter in attitude. It must be the different times and environments they grew up in. "Do your shops take cards?"

"Cards?" she asked dumbly.

"Yes, credit cards to pay for things," she replied reasonably.

"No, I don't believe they do. Though, I understand the bank takes them so you can get some Galleons, and maybe open an account."

"Right, I suppose we'll do that then," she said smiling.

McGonagall just reached in her pocket and pulled out a golden key placing it in front of Harry. "He already has a vault and a fair amount of money his parents left him."

"Oh, thanks," he said picking up the key looking sad. "I guess I will never get to see their wills were not carried out. Tell me do you know what became of my parent's wills… primarily my mother's?"

She was startled and taken off guard as she realised he knows more than she would have thought. She has a sinking feeling that Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore are going to clash and Dumbledore won't realise Harry is out of his grasp until its too late for him. It's a shame Dumbledore wouldn't listen to her. However, it's even more a shame she won't even try to tell him.

"I'm sorry but I heard it was sealed top secret," she said with a look of apology. "I believe Professor Dumbledore head of the wiz… the wizarding council sealed it. He… believed it was best. I don't know what reason he gave for the vote to pass."

"I see," he replied with dangerous looking eyes. "No justice for a child who looses his parents. It's down to a filthy old man to decide his fate!" he sneered hatefully. "You people owe ME!" he snapped causing McGonagall and the Granger's to flinch. "This is the thanks they give me! It's pathetic!"

He then just barged out of the room and snatched some parchment and a quill off some blonde woman in anger, and one look at the ball-crap written turned his hate to her. He looked back at Jean as she had stood and gestured the woman before carrying on his way. The parchment burst into flames as he willed it to.

He was shocked as he dropped the burning parchment in a small space between where some trash cans sat and a wall he knew led to this Diagon Alley. He just watched the parchment crumble unsure whether that was his conscious will or just accidental magic.

It took only a moment for the parchment to be nothing but dust and the fire to extinguish. He took several deep breaths. He can't just let his anger get the better of him, but Dumbledore had gotten a council of fools to take his freedom and happiness away, most of which probably didn't have a clue what they were doing.

"Harry…?" it was Kitty. He turned for her pulling him into a hug. He was only too glad to reciprocate. "Don't worry Harry… some day you'll get this thief back," she said comfortingly as she already knew that Dumbledore had not only stolen Harry's life but his grandparents' money, which would rightfully belong to him, and given it to his tormentors.

However, that would make them both thoughtful… where did the vault key come from, and how come Dumbledore hasn't stolen that. They would soon realise that stealing from this bank, even if it's a child's money would not be a good idea if caught. However, they would know Dumbledore has other avenues of theft.

The door opened a few minutes later to find the others looking through to make sure they weren't going to get swept away in a tornado. McGonagall came through first looking as if she is personally responsible for his nightmares.

McGonagall then pulled out her wooden wand and tapped the brick wall in a pattern before putting it away. Harry pulled out of Kitty's arms as even he was impressed with the arch melted into place to reveal Diagon Alley and all of the busy people and loads of shops.

The Professor led them on and Harry led behind as he pushed his angry thoughts to the back of his mind for now as he looked around in amazement.

"I have a question?" Harry asked after a few moments getting looks of worry from the group. McGonagall nodded to him hoping it's not about Dumbledore again. If she finds out what that old man has been up to and it's been against Harry's best interests she might kill him herself. "Why is everyone wearing robes…? I only see a few people wearing normal clothes other than us."

"Em," well she could not really think of a reason but gave it a guess. "I think its tradition. The magical world doesn't much like change."

"Oh, well that sucks," he replied pouting. "I won't have to wear them will I?" he asked hopefully.

McGonagall gulped. "It is a part of your school uniform."

"What?" he asked as though that was crazy. "That's just stupid. They're dated and stuff. Its OK for ancient ceremonies and what ever like from TV, but for every day…? That's like us guys wearing a dress to school! And I bet the kids trip over a lot while playing kickball or something between classes."

McGonagall peered at him, surprised. "The only game like that we play is Quiddich and it's a sport played on brooms, flying."

"But what about gym class?" he asked in horror. "We don't have to wear robes for that do we? I love gym class, and I don't want my movement hampered."

She looked at him strangely for a moment. "We don't have a gym class."

"What?" he demanded in shock. "Then how do you keep everyone fit, what about this Quiddich? How are teams decided, can anyone just make teams to play in their spare time. Can we not play non-magical sports?"

Taken aback by the rush of questions she tried to answer. "Quiddich teams are by house and we have tryouts. And no you're not allowed to just make your own teams. Though, I guess you can play non-magical sports if you bring the needed equipment."

She saw he looked disappointed. It looked like he is comparing the magical world with the muggle world and found magic lacking. Though, thinking about it a sports class would be welcomed by the students.

He just shrugged with a sigh. "That blow, man," he said sadly.

"Don't worry, Harry," interrupted Kurt. "You can take some stuff with you. You could use magic to make goals or basketball hoops or whatever."

"Yeah I suppose your right," he replied his grin now in place. They walked up the marble steps and into a huge bank with desks lining each side with hundreds of wrinkly little monsters.

"What the hell are these things?" he asked, eyes wide in shock pointing to the guards by the door.

"They're goblins and run Gringotts," said McGonagall quickly hoping to shush him. "They don't much like humans so you should be politer."

Harry laughed at that statement, but she couldn't find what was so funny. "That's cool, but I don't think they'll bother me," he said snickering as the goblins were on high alert while staring between Harry, Jean, and Ororo with caution, but McGonagall had already entered so didn't notice.

'They're clever,' Jean said inside their heads. 'They know we're not human, and they know instantly who are the most destructive.'

Harry smirked at her as he caught up with the Granger's and McGonagall. "So, Professor, do I just walk up to any to get a bank statement?" he was quick to ask in curiosity.

McGonagall nodded and he walked off with his brother, sister and Anna to the nearest free goblin. "Remember to be polite," she called after them as they approached this wary older goblin.

"Excuse me Mr.," he said to a grumpy looking goblin. "Could I please get a print out from my vault…?"

The goblin nodded, holding out his hand. "Key," was all it said. Shrugging he handed over his key. The goblin looked it over for a good full minuet checking it's the real deal before nodding his head.

"Very well Mr. Potter, I'll be back in a few minuets," he agreed with a politer tone than Harry could see from any other goblin. He then got off his stool and stalked off.

They waited a few minuets when he returned and handed Harry his key back and a slip of parchment, reading this his mouth fell open

_Harry James Potter  
Vault 789  
1,000,000 Galleons_

"How much is that in US dollars?" he asked the goblin.

The goblin looked at him slightly surprised before he took the parchment, ran his finger along it, and handed it back gaining four gasps as the kids looked at the amount.

_Harry James Potter  
Vault 789  
7,000,000-US_

"Whoa, seven million dollars," whispered Kitty in awe.

Harry pulled out his wallet suddenly, but paused for a second. "Excuse me sir, but… this is a trust fund, correct?" he asked as he looked at the key in thought.

"Yes," the goblin agreed with a wicked smile coming to his lips.

"T-then, where did this money come from?" he asked looking baffled. "Shouldn't there be a main family vault or something?"

The goblins smile just widened. "In deed, there was…" he agreed but he was waiting for Harry to ask the questions.

"Was? Then where is it?" he asked looking suspicious.

"The Potter's main family vault was willed to the Order of the Phoenix by Mr. James Potter," he replied wickedly. "However, Mrs. Lily Potter had already taken one million galleons to trust to you with protections so not even your trustees or guardians could take claim over any of it."

"Lets guess, this is Dumbledore's Order?" he asked though knows he need not as the goblin nodded. "The wills to my knowledge were sealed and nobody read them."

"Yes, we know," the goblin said shrugging. "However, as we wrote the will for your father here, we know that upon your father's death the money goes to the Order as long as he dies after your mother, in which case it would be down to her will. We do not need a will for this as we wrote it. We understand by Dumbledore's own admission your mother died last. However, Dumbledore claims to have counter signed your mothers will and that it agrees with your fathers. It is a shame that she felt she couldn't write it with us, as the Order might not have got the money if it did disagree. If only we knew of an heir to Lily Potter nee Evans who might want to contest this decision."

"Do you really think I'll get anything back?" Harry asked in thought.

The goblin shrugged. "A little short of killing him I doubt it. It will probably get Dumbledore's minions hating you more than anything. They'll claim… or should I say Dumbledore will convince them that it's his rightful money to support his ani-Voldemort group of posers."

Harry smirked as his mind whirled. "Let's keep this on the backburner Mr. Goblin," he said with a gleam in his eyes. "After all, it's always more fun to hit while they're down. It's only a matter of time."

The goblin smirked as he nodded. "I'll have everything set up and ready for that delightful time, sir. Can I help you with something else?"

"Yes," he agreed as he pulled out his debit card and passed it over. "I want half of my money deposited here!"

"Yes sir," the goblin agreed as he took the card. It didn't take very long for the goblin to finish and after signing a few things he took his card back a lot richer than he was.

"Harry," Jean said as they all met up again by the main doors to the bank. "We got you those coins for your stuff," she said with a smile as she showed him the large black leather pouch in her hand. "There's plenty for your school supplies and they'll be some left over for a little pocket money too."

"Awesome," he said feeling happy and surprised he's not as angry as he should be at his father for giving Dumbledore what is rightfully Harry's, or at Dumbledore for tricking him into giving it. "So can we go shopping now?" he asked as he turned to McGonagall.

She nodded with a small smile as she took them around Diagon Alley where Harry and Hermione bought trunks, (though Harry went for a three compartment magical trunk), potions supplies, and to Harry's dismay robes.

In the bookshop Harry bought a lot more books than needed. He got every standard book of spells rather than just the first, (Doctor Strange would be proud… hopefully). A book on Occlumency, which is supposed to block out magical mind reading, called Legilimency so got a book on that too as he figured that sounds like Dumbledore's candy. He even slipped and extra copy he bought into Hermione's bags just because he figured she would enjoy it too.

He asked McGonagall to recommend some good and advanced transfiguration books. Though, reluctant for him to be trying such advanced spells she gave in when she realised he would find some whether she helped or not, and she wouldn't want him trying anything from rubbish.

He did not really like the look of potions but even brought a few extra books on it anyway. He also made sure to buy loads of books on curses, hexes and jinxes and some more on defence against the dark arts, nothing else really caught too much of his attention. They had no books of real magic, just spell's and stuff, nothing like Doctor Strange uses regular.

As they were leaving, McGonagall said that it is against the law for under seventeen's to use magic outside of school.

This left Harry with a question. "What if we don't live in the UK?" he asked interestedly.

"Well, only the British ministry can detect your wands and if you use magic outside of the UK they won't know," she replied, almost smiling as he looked relieved.

She already realised he does not live in the UK from his slight American accent and the fact they said dollars in the bank and not pounds. So now she knows he will be practising hard before school. She should hope that he'll be among the top of his class.

"Well anyway now you both need wands," she said changing the subject and leading the way. It was only a short trek, just a few doors down to Olivander's wand shop.

Looking around the dusty shop an old man appeared out of nowhere making them all jump, except Harry who wondered how a 'muggle' like Spider-Man can sneak up on him but this magic man couldn't. He looked at them with a smile, his eyes resting on Harry.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I would be seeing you!" he said whimsically. "Are you all here for your wands?"

"Nope, just me and Hermione Granger here," replied Harry pulling the girl closer. "My brother, sister and best friend aren't magic."

"Ah, so they're muggles," he responded.

"What, no, they're my brother, sister and best friend, not muggles," he retorted angrily just to be a pain really. "How would you like it if I called you wizard all the time or old man?" he said defensively.

The 'old man', Olivander put his hands up in defence. "Please do excuse me Mr. Potter. I never thought of it like that… well shall we begin?" They nodded and after some measuring, he began trying them out for wands. It only took Hermione around fifteen minutes.

An hour later, Harry was getting board. "Maybe, maybe, yes let's see," the wand maker muttered bringing over another wand. "Holly, eleven inches, core of a phoenix tail feather." Harry took hold and gold and white sparks shot out. "Yes you're wand has found you… curious though, yes curious."

"I don't want to know so don't tell me that, err… the phoenixes feather that's in my wand is from the same bird as in Voldemort's." McGonagall and Olivander flinched at the name. "And that… lets take a gander. The phoenix belongs to Dumbledore?" he was kicking at straws with that last part, but the look of amazement on Olivander's face said it all.

"How did you know?" he asked in wide-eyed awe.

Harry shrugged. "Just guessed," he replied whimsically. "It's the same corny plot from every hero movie there is isn't it?" he asked while shrugging. "Anyway, I'll have one of those holsters too…"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Train Friends!

_**Burnt Genes**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Train Friends!**_

Harry had a whole month to train with his spell work for school… before… well school. It wasn't nearly as hard as he expected… well starting with. These standard books of spells books were too simple. As long as he started with book one and worked his way up he found them simply pitiful in their simplicity.

Kitty and Anna both found a love of watching him practicing. Kitty because it was cool, and Anna because… well she just liked watching him. They could both be found watching Harry practicing when they weren't just hanging out or doing chores. Though, they wished they could use magical powers to get their chores done faster too.

September first came by too fast and it was down to Logan to bring him to the train station for his first year of magic school. Though, Kitty was allowed to come see him off, Kurt not being as good at schoolwork as Kitty was forced to stay behind, and Anna couldn't stand flying in a commercial jet again regretfully declined to come too.

The three walked through Kings Cross Station looking for, if you can believe it, Platform 9¾. However, nobody had informed them where they might find such a location.

"This is ridiculous!" cursed Wolverine. "These people are stupider than you said."

However, before he could comment, Harry heard something interesting. "Packed with muggles as always'!" it was cried out at the top of some woman's lungs. Looking round he saw a plump woman with four boys pushing trolleys' with trunks, and the woman holding a young girls hand. He noted that all of them had red hair, well the girl had red hair the boys were more ginger.

He frowned at the way the weird woman screamed out those words and nobody, not even Logan or Kitty seemed to notice. Then the woman was looking around shiftily as she asked really loudly how to get onto Platform nine and three quarters. The girl looked at her mother like she was crazy. The twin boys rolled their eyes, the dopy moron looked to smirk, and the oldest boy didn't seem to be paying attention as he polished a golden badge.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes at how obvious this looked. He wishes Jean came along now but she was too busy with all of the college stuff she has to do. However, after a moments thought he let a smirk line his lips as he came up with an amusing plot of his own.

"Come on, lets follow them they're magic," he said eagerly, holding off his laughter as they rushed after them. Logan shrugged and he and Kitty followed him and the family to where they stopped by a barrier between platforms nine and ten. Harry pulled up next to the red haired girl. She looked at him and he grinned widely as she blushed.

"Hey," he said in greeting. He kept his voice down hoping to keep her mum in the dark.

"H-hello," she replied, her checks flaming redder than before. He held back from laughing at how red pale girls got when embarrassed. Anna gets really red too, and he thinks it's kind of cute.

"I'm Harry… who are you?" he asked with a wide grin.

She gulped as her eyes flicked up to his hairline, but even if he hadn't had that evil scar removed she wouldn't have seen it through his hair. It seems to him that she might be oblivious to any plotting afoot, but she at least knows something.

"I… I'm Ginny… nice to meet y-you," she finally replied after a few moments of uncertainty.

Harry let his grin widen. "This whole thing is odd isn't it?" he asked but he awaited no answer. "I mean I come here hoping to find the train for my first ever term at this Hogwarts place and nobody even thinks to put up a sign telling me where to go. Sure I can kind of sense the door way now I'm so close, but seriously. Don't you think these 'magical' people are morons?"

Ginny's cheeks somehow darkened as she looked unsure of what to say for a short while before looking at the barrier and nodding. "Umm… I guess a… a sign would be helpful for people who d-don't know where it is."

"You are absolutely right Ginny," he said loudly as he put his arm around her shoulder. This was loud enough to notify her mother and brothers, though the eldest had left through the barrier the twins paused before they went through. "You know, I'm sure we'll be great friends," he added on with a giant grin as he saw the confused and worried look on her mothers face.

However, he was confused by the dopy boys look of… is that anger and annoyance? It seems his guess was right because the anger is directed at Ginny, which means he doesn't want Ginny to be Harry's friend. This is obviously one of Dumbledore's schemes to watch him and find out his secrets.

Looking at Ginny, Harry could tell she doesn't seem the sort to spy on anyone. However, looking closer made him smirk as he can see that spark of disobedience and rebellion all kids should have. Though, looking to the boy, he just looked greedy, or hungry, Harry sometimes mixes the two up.

"Oh, Harry, making a new friend already," Kitty said with a wide grin as she butted in. "Hi, I'm Kitty, Harry's younger sister, nice to meet you. I guess you're starting this magical school thing today like Harry, huh?"

Ginny looked a little sad and nervous as everyone watched her shake her head. "N-no… I'm too young," she said with an embarrassed pout. "I won't start until next year, but my brother Ron starts this year."

"Yeah, you can hang with me," the boy interrupted sounding so smug as he gave Ginny a 'haha' look. "You shouldn't be friends with my baby sister anyway, she's just a useless girl," he said laughing as if saying bad things about his sister is the greatest, funniest thing in the world.

Harry wasn't laughing as his eyes glared at Ron. "I had thought about sitting with you on the train," he lied. "But why would I want to be friends with you?" Harry asked now putting on a look of horror. "You're… you're mean… I can't be friends with a… a person like you. I look after my little sister, and if you spoke like that about her…" he shakes his head in mock pity.

"Ronald Weasley!" his mother was quick to reprimand as she watched things deteriorate. "You will show some manners."

Harry turned back to Ginny with a warm smile. "Don't you worry about that? I still want to be friends. You'll be the first magic raised mage-friend I've ever made," he said. This was a double edged sword, on one blade he gets a new friend, and the other disables what ever crazy plot was afoot.

"Hurry up brats!" Logan was quick to interrupt startling them. "There's only five minutes until the train leaves!"

"Right," Harry agreed with a sheepish grin. The twins laughed as they charged through and Harry held Ginny's and Kitty's arms like a gentleman and led them onto the platform.

"Wow," Kitty said with wide eyes as they saw the large scarlet steam engine and parents with students saying their last farewells to each other with hugs and kisses, and the odd kid managing to scrape a few extra coins from their parents at the last minute.

"OK, squirt, get on," Logan said ruffling Harry's hair, one of the very few ways he shows he cares.

Harry just laughed rolling his eyes as he gave Kitty a hug and kiss on the check. "See you during the holidays, sis," he said smilingly before Ginny was surprised he gave her a hug. It wasn't awkward like she thought it would be but it was embarrassing. "I'll use one of those owl things and we can write to each other about our days. I'm sure that will give us both something to do when we're not busy, OK?"

Ginny smiled and nodded her head. "Of… of course," she readily agreed. "I know none of my brothers would write me."

He chuckled as the whistle to the train blew and saw that Mrs. Weasley had made sure her kids are on the train. "Well, I've got to go, later guys," he said running off down the back of the train far from where Ron entered and jumped into the train just as it started moving.

"Don't forget to call if you need anything!" Logan called out as Harry stood with the door open waving as he passed them with a smile.

"Bye Kitty, bye Ginny, later Logan!" he called out with a wide grin. "I'll be sure to call Kitty, so don't worry!" he sighed and rolled his eyes as he slammed the door closed and locked it before walking through the train. It was in the second to last carriage that he found an empty compartment for himself.

He sighed as he relaxed into a seat near the window and pulled a tiny box from his pocket. He pressed a button on the box before putting it on the floor and watching as it grew into a large trunk with three keyholes. The only reason he got the multi storage trunk is it was the cheapest with a shrink button for easy transport.

Harry opened his trunk pulling out a silver metal case. Closing his trunk he opened his case pulling out his sleek black laptop with in built 4g. He placed the case on his trunk and opened the laptop on his lap, switching it on, his legs resting on his trunk. He waited for it to boot, typing in his password, he set about playing a game of chess against the computer to occupy his time, opening Skype encase Kurt goes online.

He then quickly reached in his case and pulled out his Sony Walkman MP4 player and docking station before setting up some tunes to listen too. He likes allsorts of music from pop to rock, and even some jazz and j-pop so it would just run through a playlist of his faves.

He must have just won his fifth game of chess when the door slid open and he was surprised to see Hermione standing there with a plump nervous but kind looking boy.

"Hey, Hermione," he greeted with a grin as he put his laptop down on his trunk next to the MP3 player. It makes a good table.

"Oh, hello, Harry," she smiled at him. "This is Neville," she pointed to the boy. "He lost his pet toad have you seen it…?"

"Sorry but nope," he replied. "I'm not very keen on Toads myself. I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere though."

"Hey, does your computer work," she suddenly said entering the compartment sitting next to him, looking at the chess game he was about to start. "Hey that's not fair, my phone doesn't work," she moaned pulling out her dead cell phone.

"Oh, use mine," he said pulling out a very expensive looking small black cased phone, passing it to her she looked at the working touch screen in awe.

"How come yours works?" she asked whining a bit.

He shrugged. "They're all EMP proof, so a little magic's nothing, and my phones water proof too. I even figured out how to charge them in seconds with my wand, saves me having thousands of batteries."

"You're lucky, I could never afford anything like that," she blushed.

He shrugged with a sheepish smile. "You want to play chess or something or are you still helping Neville look for his frog?"

"Err, it's a toad," she replied handing him back his phone. "I'll continue helping him look," she said looking at the nervous boy. "You can help if you want?" she suggested hopefully.

"No can do, Hermione," he replied with a wicked grin that caused her to blush in wonder. "I'm much too lazy. Anyway if Neville turns forty-five degrees to his left and looks down he'll find his frog."

"Toad," corrected Hermione as she pointed the toad out for Neville who must have had a crap education not to know simple degrees. He scooped him up then stood there looking lost.

"Yo, dude, if you don't sit down you'll make me look bad," laughed Harry as the nervous boy entered the compartment fully sitting opposite Hermione, letting the door slide shut. "So Hermione; how about that game of chess?" he asked sliding his trunk over so the computers between them.

"Okay… oh I've got this one at home," she replied grinning. "I've not played it two players before though."

"Neither have I. I normally only play chess with one of my professors and he prefers a proper chess board. I like this because I can play anytime against the computer."

They settled down to a game and Neville watched in awe. He had never seen anything like it before. They played a few games, Harry won three times to Hermione's one. She was not bad it was just he is better, or maybe luckier as he can read her moves.

Hermione sighed after her last lose. "Sorry, but I give up…" she said sheepishly. "Oh, by the way…" she trailed off and glanced at Neville before diving in. "Did you slip this… book into my shopping because I didn't buy it?" she asked without showing him a book or mentioning its name he knew what she meant.

"Yep, don't worry I bought it," he replied smilingly. "I thought you might like a little extra to study, plus you can study that at home without getting into trouble."

"W-well thanks," she said blushing as she looked at him. She realised why he didn't give it to her in front of others though and doesn't want to think about teachers doing that, but after everything she has heard and finding out who Harry is can't help but be suspicious of them.

It was a few moments later that the compartment opened to reveal a bleach blonde boy with his hair slick back like a seventies gangster. He kind of reminded Harry of the elves from Lord of the Rings. He was flanked by two large but stupid looking boys as his grey eyes scanned the compartment in distaste before they stopped on the MP3 player.

He knew the music was coming from the little box but couldn't quite figure out how. It was… well, he doesn't normally get curious about things, but then he's never seen a muggle music box before and never knew they could be so portable.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy," he spoke crisply after a few moments of thought. "I heard from this whiny little ginger that Harry Potter is somewhere up here, are you him?" he asked gesturing Harry, his eyes curious and thoughtful.

"That would be me," he agreed standing and offering his hand. "Nice to meet you I guess," he said as Draco took his hand.

"Just to let you know, Potter," Draco said after the hand shake was through. "Some people… should be avoided. I can help you there."

Harry just rolled his eyes as Malfoy sneered at Hermione and Neville. "Seriously man… I thought you might be cool, but really… racism? Racism isn't cool man. It's pointless and boring. You really shouldn't hate people you've never even tried getting to know. That's just a waste of time and effort, and seriously rude."

Draco just stared at him in confusion as he thought this over. He had never met anyone who so… well, who told him off for looking down on those inferior to him before, and certainly not anyone with Harry Potter's sway and power.

"Whatever, Potter," he replied unsure how else he could as Harry hadn't actually been hostile like others would be. "Just a word of warning though… I would be wary of Dumbledore if I were you!" he said before leaving with his friends.

Hermione didn't even try to say anything about the comment about Dumbledore as she knows a few reasons why. However, Neville surprisingly looked as if he agreed with the Malfoy, but Harry just shrugged the whole event off. After all, he wants Dumbledore in the dark about his true motives.

Harry then chuckled as he set his computer to play Ghost Recon and started blasting away at his enemy and laughing while Hermione watched with an amused smile and Neville just stared in awe with his mouth hanging open.

It was about fifteen minutes later when the doors slid open again. It was those twins, brothers of Ginny. They entered laughing out loud as they did before taking seats.

"Harry, you're pretty awesome…" one twin said while they both still laughed.

"Our brother, Ron has been cussing you out for not wanting to be his friend," the other said as their laughing became chuckles. "He is seriously stupid if he thinks you'll ever want to be his friend after his crap."

"Just to let you know though," the other continued sounding more serious now. "Dumbledore wants to send you off to these muggles or something and has tried recruiting us to help out or something, but we have self-respect enough to know crap when we hear it."

"We're smart enough to know you left the muggles for a reason," the other said rolling his eyes. "Dad didn't look too confident in 'sending' you back, but mum loves Dumbledore and all his great goodness too much."

Harry just laughed. "I'm not going back to those filthy human wanabees!" he said rolling his eyes. "My legal guardians will make the stupid old geezer look like a fool!"

"He is a fool," one twin said laughingly. "He is seriously easy to trick."

"Anyway, I'm Fred, and this is George," the other said smirking. "Ginny's elegant and prank-master brothers…!"

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom," Harry introduced everyone as he got back to his game.

"Whoa Harry, what's that?" Fred asked as he looked the computer over. "How'd you get those little people in there?"

Harry laughed while rolling his eyes. "They're not real people. It's only a game," he said marvelling at the ignorance of wizards. "I can show you how it works if you like?" he asked shrugging.

"Awesome!"

"Cool!" they both chimed out together as Hermione let them sit either side of Harry as he began their first ever lesson on a computer.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Splashing your Views

_**Burnt Genes**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Splashing your Views**_

Harry looked to his blue combats and black tee shirt and boots with a frown as he looked at the other first years to see them wearing robes. However, after a few moments of thought shrugged it off as unimportant as nowhere in his acceptance letter does it say he has to wear robes for the opening feast.

"Hey mister huge guy," said Harry looking up at the bearded giant as they walked. This giant sized guy had called for all the first years to lead them onto the school.

The large man looked down at the small black haired first year. "Me names Rubeus Hagrid, but just Hagrids fine."

"Oh," he shrugged. "I'm Harry Potter, I prefer to be called, Harry," he said with a whimsical grin.

Hagrid chuckled. "Well, 'Arry what can I do for ya?"

He just shrugged in thought. "What house do you think is best? The Weasley twins are Gryffindor's, and I like them, but I'm not sure about the house. I think I'm brave and stuff, but I'm smart and hard working too, and I can be ambitious."

The large guy chuckled nervously and looks unsure. "Well, I can't tell you what you'll be, but I'm sure everything will be great. Dumbledore says you'll surely be a Gryffindor."

This just made Harry not want to be a Gryffindor. That is a house that would strip him of any privacy as Dumbledore has most of them worshiping him.

"So, how do we get to the castle?" Harry asked curiously.

"We get there by boats," boomed Hagrid proudly as they reached a dock with tons of little boats. "In ya get everyone."

Harry was surprised but climbed into a small boat with Hermione, Neville and an angry looking girl with her hair in a short bob haircut mumbling about Draco not letting her in his boat.

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you," he tried starting a conversation with the new girl as the boats started sailing them across the river to the magnificent castle. He was surprise with how small and fragile she seemed.

She looked up at him and glared with watery pale blue eyes. "I'm Pansy," she answered snootily. "I don't care who you are, stupid!" she said pout glaring and turning to look out over the black lake.

Harry and Hermione gave each other nervous looks while Neville just looked out over the lake trying to pretend the sulking girl isn't there. Harry then gave Hermione a small smile of amusement.

"Harry, why aren't you wearing your uniform," Hermione asked after a few more moments, breaking the silence.

He shrugged sheepishly. "No one told me too. Anyway it's our first day at school, and we have no lessons so why should I wear those baggy, heavy clothes."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "You'll get into trouble," she suggested reasonably.

Harry shrugged again. "So, maybe it will be a record?" he asked hopefully.

"You should be more respectful," interrupted Pansy glaring at him. "You shouldn't try to get into trouble on your first day!"

He shrugged as he looked to Hermione. "Hey Hermione be careful you're going to fall…"

_**SPLASH! **_

She fell in and the boats passed her. Harry stood looking back at her as she screamed and splashed to stay above the surface getting dragged down by her heavy robes filling with water.

Sighing Harry dived in without hesitation, flying just under the surface with a sparkle of blue. He grabbed her around the waist as his head came up. Seeing him Hermione scrambled to hold him, splashing, and splashing.

"Hermione calm down, I've got you, trust me," he said quickly as she'll just end up hurting herself.

Hermione calmed though held on tight realising he was keeping them both above the water with ease. "H-Harry," she started crying. "I'm so so sorry. I'm such a klutz."

"Na, don't worry about it," she saw him grinning through the moonlight with this odd sheen of blue seeming to glow through his lips. "See, robes are cumbersome and a useless garment that could have drowned you."

She laughed slightly through her sobbing. "W-we're in the middle of the l-lake, and t-those boats h-have gone." She still wondered though how he could keep their heads above the water so easily without much motion, and the tint of blue. That's just odd, but then Harry is quite odd.

"No worries," he replied. "I can get us to safety if you'll close your eyes and not ask any questions?"

She took a deep breath looking into his sincere eyes, nodded and shut her eyes tight burying her face in his chest. She was startled as she felt herself rise with him out of the water, but as promised kept her eyes firmly closed.

It was a relaxing feeling as she felt the soft breeze on her wet cheeks. They didn't move very fast but her feet soon touched down on the ground and she let her eyes slide open as she looked at him. That blue sheen had gone and he just smiled reassuringly at her.

They were both dripping wet but he looked as if he didn't mind. "Isn't magic such a wonderful thing?" he asked with a smirk, but she wasn't so sure whatever that was, was magic. "Come on… lets get you inside your shivering," he grinned lopsided, holding her around her shoulders he led her towards the open doors, entering just as three teachers plus Hagrid came rushing towards it to see two drenched first years.

Harry saw Dumbledore for the first time, but he looked relieved, pleased even. It was hard not to just attack him… to crush him like a bug, and to show him how much pain he has caused.

However, Harry managed to settle for a glare as he pulled Hermione passed with him. "Don't worry, Hermione, I'll get us dry," he said with a smile as he used his wand to siphon away the water and to dry them as McGonagall hurried after them.

"Oh, do you know where we're supposed to be Professor?" Harry asked McGonagall after a few moments.

"Yes, follow me, Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger," she agreed with a sigh leading them on until they came to a huge antechamber where the other first years had been stationed before leaving again.

"A-are you both OK?" Pansy asked as she left Draco. "Wow, I thought you were gonnas, but that was pretty cool, Potter!"

"Whoa man, are you alright," Ron suddenly interrupted glaring at Pansy. "I was worried you drowned just to save her…"

Harry just turned from him back to Pansy. "Thanks, but I'm a pretty awesome swimmer. We have a private pool back home."

She gave a nod as she went back to Draco and friends when Ron got in Harry's face. "What's your problem Potter, why are you ignoring me!?"

He raised an eyebrow as the other first years stopped to see what would happen. "You just told me that I should have let my friend drown you jerk," he hissed out angrily. "Why can't you just get lost? I like Ginny, and the twins, but you're a jerk, so get lost or I'll tell Professor McGonagall that you've been bothering us."

"Yea, like she'll listen to you over me!" he hissed out viciously. "Your slime Potter talking to people like Pansy Parkinson, a dark family!"

Harry just fake-yawned. "Yea, whatever, dude," he replied rolling his eyes in amusement. "Believe whatever you like, it doesn't mean crap to me!"

Ron just sneered unable to think of a retort before moving away muttering stuff about Dumbledore says this and that. Though, he was muttering to low for even Harry's enhanced hearing to pick up on.

"I think there is something seriously wrong with him," Harry spoke to Hermione while she nodded in agreement. "Well, anyway, next time we take a dip in the lake, I think we should wear swim suits," he added laughing.

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, and when it's not so cold out."

"Okay first years!" called McGonagall as she returned getting them all to settle down to listen to her. She then went on to explain the four house's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin before she led them into the Great Hall between the four large house tables.

Harry quite liked the Great Hall even if it does seem a little dated and in need of some TLC and possibly a little renovation, some new tables, things like that.

They waited as this hat sang a song. Harry didn't really pay it any attention as he scanned the hall, resting eyes on the teachers table. Dumbledore was staring at him with twinkling blue eyes and a calculating gaze when suddenly he felt a small pressure on his mind and looked away. The greasy bastard Snape (he has heard a lot about him from the twins) was also looking his way with cold hate. He would have fun annoying him. Next to Snape sat someone else staring at him, a man with a turban. He seemed kind of wrong somehow. He gave off a creepy vibe.

Soon the sorting happened and Hermione along with the idiot Ron (well from what the twins said that's where Ron will probably go when his name is called) and Neville went to Gryffindor. Malfoy was in Slytherin with Pansy and most of his friends, his flunkies were unsurprisingly put in Hufflepuff, (following Malfoy around like that has to earn them Puff points), and Harry finally took his place on the stool with hat on his head.

"Be in your bonnet Potter," the hat whispered in his ear surprisingly startling him even though he knew it might speak to him. "Now where to put such a character as you, Mr. Potter…? In deed, you do have some unique mentors. However, the Sorcerer Supreme, I am impressed!"

Harry just waited not really bothered what house he is in. Though, a part of him wanted Gryffindor with Hermione and the twins. It was a larger part of him that wanted to shock everyone by not being what they expect. They're already staring at him like he's a sideshow fascination, Or freak to be politically incorrect).

"Hmm…" the hat mumbled thoughtfully after a few moments of silence. "You are certainly smart enough for Ravenclaw and loyal enough for Hufflepuff," the hat chuckled seemingly thinking out loud (or to Harry) in thought. "And of course you are certainly brave enough for Gryffindor, and a very cunning mind I see… you would also do well then in Slytherin.

"Though in all honesty when I heard I would sort you this term I had never thought you would be agreeable to the House of Snakes. It seems you have thwarted all of Albus' attempts at sorting you into Gryffindor. Now… you leave this choice to me."

Harry gave the equivalent of a mental shrug. "All four houses have something for me. I think I could do well in any house. Although my friend Hermione is in Gryffindor we won't stop being good friends just because I'm in another house even if that house is Slytherin!" he said, speaking in his mind, having had practice with Jean.

"I see, and know this is your truth," the hat replied and Harry almost felt its smug smirk. "Then let's do this… SLYTHERIN!" the hat roared out to the hall.

Harry pulled the hat off his head as the Gryffindor table started applauding only to slow to a stop as the whole hall stared at Harry with mouths wide open. The hall became deathly quiet for a few moments as Harry handed the hat back to McGonagall.

He stood from his stool and looked at the staff to see shock, but Dumbledore's look of horror was priceless. Harry shrugged as he heard a few snickers from the Slytherin table as a few of them started clapping and soon joined in by the rest of the confused house with a lot of laughter.

Harry took a seat between Draco and a brown haired, blue eyes girl who was in stitches. She sat next to a blonde blue eyed girl who just rolled her eyes at her friend's crazy antics.

It took a little while for the hall to calm down. Though, the Slytherin's laughing stopped quite quickly some Gryffindor's were trying to say Harry shouldn't be in Slytherin.

However, though Dumbledore may have wanted to side against the hat too, he couldn't so shut them up and the sorting continued, and Ron was sorted into Gryffindor as predicted, (maybe the twins could be fortune tellers?), and some black boy join the Slytherin table sitting opposite Harry.

Harry was quick to load up some awesome looking and smelling food onto his plate when it all appeared after Dumbledore's little speech about the third floor being off limits unless you want to die. Threatening the students at the start of term seemed odd to Harry, but Dumbledore is an odd jerk.

"Wow, this is some great pie!" Harry said smiling as he ate his crispy chicken and mushroom.

"It's not bad," Draco replied as the others seemed like they never would. "OK, this is Daphne Greengrass," he pointed to the blonde girl. "Tracey Davis," the brown haired girl next to him smirked and winked, which caused him a light blush. "Then you know Pansy already," he said gesturing the small girl next to him. "Then opposite is Blaise Zabini," he pointed out the black boy. "And this is Theodore Nott," he finished off pointing to a boy next to Blaise with brown hair.

"Nice to meet you all," he replied with a grin. "But… what about the other first years…?"

"They're not worth bothering with," Tracey helpfully answered with a shrug. "You should watch out for them. They haven't the brains to not attack you or something stupid that could get them expelled!"

"If Dumbledore doesn't hope their attacks will have you wanting to move to Gryffindor," Blaise commented with a smirk. "But seeing you up close I don't think it will work like that."

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "Let them attack. I'll just send them packing with a one way ticket out the window!"

"Let's hope we're not at ground level then," Daphne retorted rolling her eyes. "Just fake something dark or evil and they'll be so impressed they'll leave you alone. They're not exactly bright."

"Thanks for the tip, Daph," he said smirking as she glared at him for daring to take liberties in shortening her name. The others either snickered or openly laughed, and none of them would hardly use her full name ever again.

Harry found the company of these supposedly evil Slytherin's quite refreshing. They aren't as bad as he thought they would be from the bits he has read and stuff from the Weasley twins. Though, they've never tried to make friends with any so can be very biased.

It wasn't long until dinner was over with and the Slytherin prefects were leading the first years away. They were led to the dungeons and what looked like an ordinary blank wall but when the password was uttered it slid open to reveal a large common room behind it.

Harry was again impressed. The common room was tasteful, if a little dark with green and black decorations. However, it was very warm with a roaring fire and he must admit he likes it.

The prefects then went on to tell them all about how unfair all the other teachers are and that only Professor Snape will look out for them, (which Harry was certain with most teachers is rubbish, and propaganda spread by the horrid Slytherin's to pretend they're just picked on), and that they should keep quarrel's in house to be sorted. Then the boy turned to Harry with a sneer.

"As for Potter…" he said smirking. "I think we should teach the filthy little freaky little mudblood lover a lesson," he laughed as he conjured a huge brown snake.

The snake charged before Harry could think he caught it just below its head, his green eyes glaring at the boy. "Wow, that was simply pathetic," he replied with an amused shrug as he looked to the snake before crushing its throat, it died and poofed away, knowing a conjured animal just isn't real he felt no pity. "Next time it will be you," Harry finished out laughing.

The prefect paled as he hadn't expected a first year to be that fearless. "Umm… the rooms are that way," he finished off pointing to a corridor with staircases scattered through the hall. "First years are on the next floor up, and nobody can enter a room without permission, because of the wards, and they'll only open for the room owner," he said quickly before fleeing up them.

"Well, that did the trick," Tracey whispered laughingly as she passed as they all headed off to their rooms.

Harry felt confused as they mixed the sexes up, but opening the door with his name on, he saw the huge four post bed with green and silver hangings, a nice desk looking out over the lake as their rooms are obviously built into the cliffs, and a room, which is labelled bathroom. In addition, bedside table, wardrobe, and chest of draws, and black leather chair at his desk. (Salazar Slytherin seems like he was looking out for his students comfort).

He peaked into the bathroom to find a nice walk in shower and a separate toilet cubicle. That explained why the prefects had commented on each year have two large communal baths, one for the boys and one for the girls. Though, Harry does prefer to shower, he likes to bath sometimes too. It can be quite relaxing.

He smiled as he closed his bedroom door and pulled out his computer, MP3 and dock and setting them up on his desk before drawing his curtains and stripping to his boxers. He took a deep breath as he climbed into his soft bed and commanded the lights off. He read up that the lights and stuff needed talking too.

The lights went out bathing him in darkness where he drifted off into a wonderful and for once in the past few days a peaceful sleep.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Ah… Molly," Albus said with a warm grandfatherly smile as she stepped through his fire brushing soot off her robes smiling at him. "I'm glad you could visit tonight. I'm afraid I have some most disturbing news Molly. Harry Potter has refused all attempts made by Ronald to be friends, and now Harry has been sorted into Slytherin."

She gasped in horror. "If only Ron hadn't been so rude to Ginny then Harry might have sat with him, and made friends… what should we do?"

"Ginny?" the old man asked in curiosity. "What does your daughter have to do with Harry?"

"Oh, well, she made friends with him at the station," she answered to his surprise. "Well… he made friends with her, and Ron didn't like it and got in a tiff and insulted Harry's morals."

"Your daughters, ten isn't she?" he asked as ideas ran around his head. "Maybe we could enrol her a year early. After all my dear. I have heard you comment that her accidental magic is getting too big to handle sometimes with the occasional thing blowing up in light."

Molly's eyes widened as she shook her head. "What good will that do when they'll be in two different houses?" she asked in confusion.

"Ah, but that's the genius my dear," he replied speaking to her as if she's a very slow child. "We shall have her placed in Slytherin… we can just say the hat has already sorted her."

The woman gasped again. "B-but my only daughter in Slytherin," she said appalled at the thought.

"Do not worry dear," he said smilingly. "I shall contact a few people for getting her a new wand and clothes and uniform before breakfast, as it makes sense for a Slytherin to dress well. I shall also have her tuition paid in full by the morning. Then we just throw her at the Slytherin's where Harry will take her in," he said pleased with his quick thinking.

"B-but what if she doesn't want to…" she replied uncertainly.

The old man just laughed shaking his head. "It's for the Greater Good so of course she will. She doesn't need to tell us everything, just what is important. She might never report anything too us. However, I hope to find out who these kidnappers are and reclaim custody as soon as I can so we can put Harry back where he'll be safe."

"Are you sure he's not safe and happy where he is?" she suddenly blurted out the question her husband asked her that morning. "I… I mean," she quickly continued as Dumbledore looked at her in surprise and reprimand. "He looked very happy at the station. He even has a younger sister…"

"Nonsense, Molly," he was quick in interrupting. "Harry will be much happier and safer with his loving family…" he said with a bright smile not noticing the odd look of doubt Molly had never shown before.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. First Day Schemes

_**Burnt Genes**_

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**First Day Schemes**_

Harry thought it's a nice morning after coming out of the shower and opening his bedroom curtains. He opened the window to let in the lake air as he dried himself on the fluffy towel before pulling on his school uniform. Though, he did wonder who left the brand new green and silver ties or who put all the Slytherin badges on his school robes and shirts.

However, he was quick to shrug that off as unimportant as he went back into the bathroom to do his hair in front of the mirror. He figured he would unpack his stuff later after school as he has little if any time at all he noticed after strapping on his pocket watch and looking at the time.

Therefore, breakfast was calling his name so he exited his room and almost knocked Tracey over, but caught her in time. "Sorry about that. I can practically smell breakfast, and I'm starving."

She gave him a small smile. "No problem, looks like we're next-door neighbours though," she said pointing to her door.

"Cool, so… want to walk with me to breakfast?" he asked her hopefully.

"Sure," she agreed glomping hold of his right arm and smiling. "Let's go, I'm feeling a little hungry too."

Harry smiled as he led her down to the common room when they paused when several older boys with ugly sneering faces confronted them. They all held their wands and Harry could see this ending badly, for them.

"Can we help you with something?" Harry asked in a polite tone.

"Yeah!" one hissed out viciously. "Go to Gryffindor where a filthy little blood traitor half-blood like you belongs, kissing Dumbledore's arse!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Don't be foolish, I bow before no one, as I have self-respect. Why don't you idiots go kiss Dumbledore's arse since Voldemort isn't here he's the next best thing for you losers?" he said smirking as everyone, Tracey included flinched at the 'Dark Lords' name.

"How dare you speak his name, Potter!" another boy hissed out with his wand raised. "I'll hex you so bad the Dark Lord wouldn't have to bother with filth like you!"

Harry chuckled as he looked to the several snakes creeping up on him. "I thought you would learn your lesson," he said whimsically as he started hissing, the snakes paused and the whole common room gasped. Harry smiled as he hissed to a vicious looking cobra and it curled up around his legs and body. Tracey was too transfixed to even let Harry go and move.

The cobra hissed at the boys as it was nestled, curled around Harry and Tracey, its head on his shoulder. "What were you saying Mr. Prefect?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Nothing," he replied quickly as he gestured his mates and they followed as he stalked off. "We're not messing with a parselmouth in this house," he muttered as one of his friends asked what the problem is. Harry made a mental note to look that up as he hissed to the snakes and they all left, the cobra uncoiled from them too.

"Whoa… that was cool," Tracey said after a few moments. "When Daphne said fake evil I didn't think you would do that good. I mean the thing with the snake last night was cool, but that… wow."

"Umm… thanks, but you do know I'm not evil, right?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course," she said rolling her eyes. "I'm not a freaking idiot. You're probably the lease evil person in this house… or should I say lease selfish."

"Well, I'm still starving," Harry said as he dragged her off with him.

She just laughed as she let him lead her. They didn't talk much as they walked when Harry grinned as they entered the Entrance Hall. "Hey, Hermione!" he called out to his friend in the Gryffindor uniform.

She gave him a nervous smile as she looked around before hurrying over. "Sorry Harry," she was quick to say. "But there's this boy, Ron Weasley, the younger brother of Fred and George and… gods is he angry about the Boy-Who-Lived being a Slytherin, but he's angrier because we're friends. He wouldn't leave me alone for over an hour in the common room last night. I couldn't escape until his other brother Percy forced him to go to bed."

"Don't listen to him, Hermione," Harry said rolling his eyes as Tracey eyed the Gryffindor in suspicion. "He's obviously a loser with nothing better to do. Slytherin's aren't evil… well not all of them," he added as an afterthought. "Oh, by the way this is Tracey, Tracey this is my friend Hermione."

"You can't have Gryffindor friends," Tracey suddenly reprimanded. "Especially mud… umm… muggle-borns… a lot of the others already hate you."

Harry laughed as both girls looked worried for different reasons. "Look into my eyes," he said staring right at Tracey, which caused her checks to light up. "Are they the eyes of a guy who gives a damn about what others think, or about house stereotypes?"

"No," she reluctantly agreed as she tore her eyes from his blushing deeper.

"Glad to know you can see it," he replied smirking. "Stereotyping is for morons," he added with a shrug. "After all, I think you're both pretty smart and those are Ravenclaw qualities, but neither of you are in that house. Without intelligence, we can't be cunning, and without bravery we would be too afraid to risk using our cunning. Then without working hard we would be too lazy to be brave in the first place, so I think we all have a little of each house in us… or at least more than one."

"Maybe you should be a Ravenclaw," Tracey said in surprise. "Or better yet, a new house for philosophers."

Harry just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yea yeah whatever," he replied shrugging. "I just don't like bullies no matter the side or what they supposedly stand for because most times both sides are morons and don't have a clue, but I'm starving so let's go eat!"

He then dragged Tracey on and departed Hermione in the Great Hall before finding seats with Draco and Blaise as they were already sat and eating, and looking tired.

"Why are you looking so tired?" Harry asked the pair in curiosity as he grabbed some breakfast.

"We were getting in some last minute studies," Draco said looking over at him. "Our parents want us to be top of the class, and they can be strict about it."

"Wow, that sucks," he replied pityingly. However, he didn't get a chance to say more on the matter as Dumbledore stood up from his seat, obviously doing something to get everyone's attention like that. Harry made a mental note to look up ways he could possibly do that.

"Good morning students," he said smilingly. "Before we continue with our breakfast I would like to introduce a late coming first year to Slytherin House. She is in fact a year younger than normal but her growing accidental magic has been getting dangerous so she needs to learn to control it."

He gestured to some side doors and an annoyed looking McGonagall brought out a small red haired girl. "This is Ginevra Weasley, and she has already been sorted into Slytherin House while in my office this morning when her mother brought her by floo."

Harry was surprised Dumbledore was really doing this. Ginny was wearing the Slytherin colours and looked like a frightened wreck, and who could blame her with some of the Slytherin's glaring at her and the others looking baffled.

Though, Harry had to secretly admit that she looked so adorable. He had to wonder how pretty girls manage it as he looked over Tracey next to him as she looks cute too.

Dumbledore gave Ginny a shove until she walked over to the table shaking like a leaf, her book bag over her shoulder. However, she smiled a little as she spotted Harry pointing to a spot next to him. She quickly took it and he took her hand and held it reassuringly.

The Headmaster was about to speak when a Gryffindor ginger-top first year stood in a raging temper. "BUT THAT'S MY BABY SISTER!" he screamed out. "A FILTHY SLYTHERIN!?" he continued, which shocked a few but Dumbledore only smiled in happiness. "She should be re-sorted!" he hissed out the last, calming a little.

"Ronald Weasley!" McGonagall was quick to reprimand while Ginny was now holding Harry's arm tightly in fear. "That will be a week's detention with me…"

"Now, now Professor McGonagall…" Dumbledore laughingly reprimanded. "Ronald is just being a protective big brother. I'm sorry Ronald but students can't be sorted twice, so please retake your seat," he said not noticing McGonagall's look of rage. However, Ron did reclaim his seat, fuming.

"OK then, have a great first day," he continued speaking to everyone. "You may now continue your breakfast," he finished sitting down with a furious McGonagall next to him, but he either didn't notice or ignored her.

"It's OK Ginny," Harry said as he put some food onto her plate. "Eat up. It's not all that bad… you look good in green," he said smirking while her checks lit up and the others laughed. "Though, I have to wonder what Dumbledore's game plan is. I think he's just making it up as he goes along," he said while smiling as Ginny nibbled some toast.

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "My dad says Dumbledore doesn't like being kept in the dark so she's probably his spy!" he said with a wicked grin that made her look uncomfortable.

"Well then we'll have to turn her," Tracey said while holding back a snicker.

"Don't worry, Ginny, I'll look out for you," Harry said with a grin. "Don't listen to them. They're just joking around. They're not evil or anything like that so don't let a lot of bull cloud your judgement. Sure, there are idiots and bullies, but all the houses probably have them."

"I… I'm sorry Harry," she said sadly. "I'm being nothing but trouble aren't I?"

"Na, nonsense," he replied with a grin as he wrapped his arm around her in a soft one-armed hug that she melted into. "If life didn't throw us to the… dragons every once in a while, it would get boring…"

"Hey… I want hugs too, don't hog him," Tracey interrupted giggling as she hugged him from the other side.

Harry sighed as he let Ginny go while rolling his eyes he poked Tracey's nose, pushing her away as his lips turned up into a smirk. "See, Ginny, Slytherin's aren't all bad, Tracey's as sweet as a kitty-cat," he said smirking while said kitty-cat pouted.

"A kitty-cat with claws," she said with a cat like hiss and clawing at him with her hands, which was ruined by her laughing.

"You guys should start growing up a little," Daphne interrupted with a shake of her head, but she had a small smile on her lips anyway. "We have… umm… potions first thing and if half the rumours about Snape are true he won't like us messing around."

"Yeah, he's a bit of a douche," Draco whispered. "I mean, he's friends with my dad, and they sometimes hang out and do whatever it is adults do…"

"Drinking games…?" Harry suggested with a smirk.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I know they play cards," he answered with a shrug. "I think they get together just to gamble or something."

"Well, let's get to class before we're late," Blaise said as he stood up rolling his eyes as he gestured around them as the other students had started getting up and leaving.

"Yeah, you're right, dude," Harry agreed as he grinned at Ginny and Tracey. "Can I escort you two ladies?" he asked offering his hands as he stood.

They both blushed as he took their hands and helped them up as he walked off holding their hands with Daphne walking with them and the others following. They soon made it down into the dungeon and the greasy haired Professor invited them all in after glaring at them all. Harry made a mental note to investigate this jerk.

Harry sat next to Ginny in the second row while Tracey and Daphne sat in front of them with Draco and Blaise in the third row. However, Harry watched as the Gryffindor first years joined them sitting in rows on the side with the door. He couldn't help but feel angry as he watched Ronald, Ginny's brother glaring at her while she tried to pretend that she couldn't see it.

As soon as everyone was settled having pulled out their schoolbooks, quills, and parchment, or in Harry's case pen and notebook, Snape went on a rant where he pretty much rounded it off insulting everyone.

Snape then startled Harry with what he said next. "Potter…!" the name was hissed with such contempt that it seemed to try dishonouring his ancestors. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel into an infusion of wormwood?" he demanded with this sneer that was just so full of smugness Harry would have loved to smash it off of his face.

"If you don't know and you're the teacher, maybe you should think about a change in career?" he replied, which made the quiet of the class even more so as Snape actually stood with his mouth hanging open. "But if you're really that curious," Harry continued, pretending that everything is perfectly fine, but this guy needs to be put in his place. Harry will NOT fear a jerk like him who is in essence picking on him. "It's the draught of the living death, sir… though, I'm by no means an expert, but there might be other potions not in my required potion book."

Snape was gritting his teeth and they could all hear a few people trying to hold back their laughing. "Very clever, Potter," the teacher spat through gritted teach. "But maybe you could answer my next question…? Where would you go if I asked you to fetch me a bezoar?" he demanded looking smugger than before.

"Umm… well if you're pressed for time I might check your store cupboard," he replied with a shrug. "But otherwise I would just send off the order to a potion supply shop."

Snape looked to be grounding his teeth. He looked to be about to dispute it before changing his mind as Harry didn't look at all frightened. Ginny was looking terrified for him but he just had a relaxed expression.

"Then, maybe you could answer," he said smirking this time. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Well that might have been a tricky one," he replied with a soft smile. "Nothing about buttercups is actually written in my potion book, but my herbology book tells me lots. Did you know, other than those two names it also have others…?"

"Enough," he replied in anger. "Instructions are on the board, get on with it…!" he said angrily flicking his wand at the blackboard, which showed potion instructions for wart removal before he sat at his desk and started reading the paper.

Harry couldn't believe that any teacher would leave first years, their first day to get on with it themselves without any personal instruction, especially with how dangerous potions could be. That is just bad teacher practice and Harry made a mental note to speak with Professor McGonagall when he can about it as she seems like a very reasonable lady.

The class turned out to be an hour and a half long bore. Sure, Harry and Ginny didn't do too badly but the quiet was annoying and oppressive, and even Hermione didn't interrupt the teacher to ask for help. That's how much of a douche she realised he is.

"That guys useless…!" Hermione said in annoyance as she walked with Harry, Ginny, and Tracey on the way to transfiguration. "He just sat there reading the paper, and we're just first years… that was our first lesson and all he taught us was he's a jerk."

"Wow, Hermione," Harry said with a smirk and an exaggerated gesture. "Come… join the Dark Side of the Force," he said making his voice deep and menacing.

She just laughed and rolled her eyes while Ginny and Tracey looked confused. "So you're going to become a Sith Lord when you leave school?" she asked sounding amused.

"Well, I have the powers," he answered with an impish smile. "I could always be a Jedi, but I'm always the good guy, I think it might be fun to be the baddy every once in a while."

"What are you two taking about?" Tracey suddenly having enough interrupted their banter.

"Oh, just a series of movies," Hermione said with a shrug and a blush. "Haven't you ever watched Star Wars before? They aren't my favourite movies but I thought everyone had watched them."

"What's a moving…?" both Tracey and Ginny asked looking confused.

"Movie," Harry corrected while rolling his eyes. "It's a… book performed on a screen with loads of special effects," he tried explaining. "Like a play that's been performed and… then the memories of it projected onto a screen, but they use loads of effects and sets and explosions, and normal people watch them for entertainment."

"Wow," Tracey said looking thoughtful as she started hanging off Harry's left arm. "That sounds weird… can you show me one sometime…?" she asked as she's now curious.

"Sure…" he agreed nodding. "If you want I can show you and Ginny one tonight. I have loads on my lap-top," he said smiling.

"What's a lap-top?" Ginny asked looking just as baffled as Tracey.

He sighed while Hermione laughed. "You started it," she said mocking Harry and giggling. "You'll just have to wait and see," she added to the two pureblood mage while rolling her eyes.

Harry just laughed as he led the girls into Professor McGonagall's classroom where they took seats. He left Ginny to sit in front as Tracey wanted to sit with him and Daphne was only seconds behind them and sitting with Ginny. They waited a little while as the class filled, and all that they saw was the tabby cat sitting on the teacher's desk.

However, the teacher hadn't arrived when Ron Weasley had approached Harry's desk while he was talking with Tracey as he tried to explain his pen as she wrote on a scrap piece of parchment she had ton off a roll looking totally fascinated. She had even asked why she has to use a quill if the muggles created the shortcut.

"Potter…!" Ron interrupted rather rudely. He completely ignored his sister as she was chatting with Daphne. Harry looked from Tracey to the boy in confusion. He had thought the moron would have gotten the message by now.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea," he replied sneering at Tracey. "I'll give you one last chance to be my friend and ditch the evil Slytherin's," he said as if he is offering Harry something special. The class had quietened to listen in as Ron had been loud and smug, even the cat had turned to listen.

Harry just looked at him with a laughing expression. "I don't think so Ronald because I would much rather Tracey's company than yours. I also don't like your attitude. That is no way to speak to anyone, let alone someone who might hex you for being rude about his new friends. I see only one evil person in this class right now, and that's you!" he answered before turning from him as if he's not worth the bother.

"How dare you Potter, you stupid evil Slytherin!" Ron retorted angrily. "I'm a light wizard, but I can see you're a fool! You might have even gotten re-sorted!"

"I don't want to be re-sorted," he replied with a fake yawn still looking away. "Did you not realise you're making a fool of yourself in front of Professor McGonagall. She, unlike you and others like you is a fair and good person so I would stop if I was you."

Ron sneered as he looked around (others looking confused too) as he couldn't see any adult let alone the teacher. "You must be blind, Potter!" he spat out in anger. "There's no teacher here. Anyway, Professor McGonagall is Head of Gryffindor, she wouldn't do anything to me, but she would give you detention!"

"Try the cat you moron," Harry retorted with a smirk. "It seems awfully at peace, and oh… what is this class again…"

"Transfiguration," McGonagall said while glaring as the cat jumped off her desk and transformed into the teacher. "Ronald Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor, and it will be a detention as well if you do not get to a seat and shut up. If I hear you talking like that to another student again I'll take away your weekends. This is Hogwarts, and at Hogwarts we do not favour one house over another," she said while Ron was quick to rush over to the back of the class to grab a seat, alone.

Before McGonagall began the class she looked at Harry in surprise. "I believe five points are in order as Mr. Potter was the only one who realised I was the cat. That was very good observation on your part Mr. Potter," she said before she started her lesson.

She gave a tight-lipped smile to Harry before she talked about her subject and encouraged questions. This was so much better than Snape's class. This is how it should be. She even gave points for clever questions. She then gave them all a matchstick each and started them on turning it into a needle.

Harry hadn't really tried much transfiguration at home, but still he got it quite fast before he looked to see Tracey having some trouble as she waved her wand over the matchstick but getting no results. He surprised her as he put his wand down and stopped her by placing his hands over hers.

"You have to relax your grip more," he told her as she looked at him in surprise. "Perfect wand movement really doesn't seem to be needed. Just relax your wrist… yes, just like that," he praised as she let her wrists go limp. "You also need to pronounce the word better… umm… for the eff sound at the beginning put on a slight… umm French accent… yes, that's it… now try and I think you'll have a better result."

She nodded as she took a deep breath and let the wand flick in her hand and pronounced the word stronger. It was like listening to the magic as she watched in shock as the matchstick turned from wood to silver coloured steel.

"Wow, Harry, that's awesome, thanks," Tracey praised as she gave him a quick hug. "If I keep this up I'll have it down in no time, thanks!"

"Hey, you're welcome," he said smiling. "I'll help anyway I can."

"Congratulations Miss. Davis, five points to Slytherin," McGonagall said in praise. "And ten points for Mr. Potter who has actually gotten a near perfect needle. The extra points are for helping Miss. Davis get such a good result."

They had both blushed, and high-fived as they continued trying to get better results with their matchsticks. It had just been Charms after transfiguration where Harry sat with Daphne as she glared as Tracey and Ginny wanted too and were childishly bickering. Harry had found that cool having cute girls arguing over him.

Harry had been surprised that during dinner he had gotten a note inviting him to visit with the Headmaster Dumbledore but he just screwed it up and threw it away as he heading back to Slytherin with his friends. He had been disappointed when they entered the common room to find a gang of older Slytherin's.

"Move aside, we're going to make the Weasley regret getting sorted…!" one boy began but couldn't finish as he dropped to his knees with hands over his face and blood drooling between his fingers while he cried.

"Sorry, did you say something…?" Harry asked with a smile as he pulled back his fist and they were quick to shake their heads and run off.

Harry shrugged as he led Ginny passed with Tracey right with them. They came to his room and he led the two in when he realised Daphne had also followed. She just shrugged with a smirk.

"I want to see this movie thing too," she replied impishly. "But maybe we should get into our pyjamas first?"

"OK, I'll set up, you girls go change," he agreed with a grin as they quickly left his room for theirs. He got changed into some white shorts and a blue tee shirt before getting his lap-top and setting it up on his bed with some popcorn he had in his trunk just as the girls showed up.

He had set up for Star Wars starting with one of the newest, episode one. It isn't the best but it's best to start with the first now it's been made. He set the lap-top and sat on the bed with the girls cuddled up as they were all bare-foot and wearing cute PJ's.

It was fun watching the girls awed expressions as they watched their first ever movie, but by the looks on their faces this won't be the last. They did ask lots of questions but spent most of the time watching the movie. They just couldn't help but be fascinated as none of them had ever heard of space travel, even the fictional kind.

They were all sleepy by the end of the movie, and by the time Harry had turned it off and put his lap-top back on his desk the girls had fallen asleep looking all cosy as they had slipped under the covers during the movie.

So he smiled as he slid under the covers with them, and they snuggled with him and each other as he fell into the most wonderful, and the most comfortable sleep he had had since the last time his sister Kitty had slept in with him.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. The Mentalists

_**Burnt Genes**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The Mentalists**_

Harry smiled in amusement. It has now been a month since he started Hogwarts and every single day Dumbledore had sent a note to go and see him. He had even sent McGonagall to try to get him to visit but he just used loopholes in the rules that clearly state that if he is not in trouble (or to do with schoolwork et. cetera) then Dumbledore (the head teacher) is obliged to invite his guardians to the… meeting.

It had been amusing because McGonagall had called him a liar, but she left him anyway and apologised the next day as she realised he is correct. This soon led to him standing in the Headmasters office with Snape and McGonagall anyway with Dumbledore the other side of his desk sitting with these twinkle-mind-rape-eyes.

The Headmaster had obviously gotten Ron to attack him where Snape would 'drag' him off to see the Headmaster while conveniently not bringing Ron. That dude needs to seriously think for himself, but then he is certainly a follower over anything. Dumbledore probably promised him the friendship of the Boy-Who-Lived and whatever crap a good heroes sidekick would get and now he's furious that he hasn't got that.

Though, if everyone started thinking for themselves then the likes of Voldemort, Dumbledore, and even Magneto would find it impossible to get any good 'servants' without paying them.

Harry took this time to look around the office. He supposes it is quite cool, but this castle is nothing compared to where Doctor Strange lives; now that place is awesome cool. Harry was using his visual exploration to keep from giving the old man too much eye contact. He may be getting better at occlumency but Dumbledore has been raping minds for a very long time, decades or more.

The old man even has a phoenix. That made him suspicious. If the phoenix is a sign of good then it's obviously enchanted. However, the more likely explanation is that they aren't really a sign of good, which means the books are stupid and more untrustworthy than he originally thought. He'll have to be more sceptical than he ever thought he had to be before.

Harry let his eyes drift away from the bird back to Dumbledore while the old man continued staring at him. The moment their eyes connected was the moment Harry felt that odd oppression of legilimency pushing against his eyes and showed another bout of annoyance before Harry let his eyes flick away breaking the connection.

"Continue doing that professor and I'll knock you out!" he suddenly said having had enough. "The use of legilimency on anyone is considered assault!" he said startling the old man, Snape and McGonagall.

Though Snape didn't care McGonagall was quick in glaring and coming to Harry's defence. "Albus!" she reprimanded angry. "If you continue with this Mr. Potter and I will be leaving and I will report this to the Law Enforcement Office!"

Dumbledore smiled at her while nodding though Harry detected the tiny hint of anger just under the surface. "Of course Minerva," he replied with a light chuckle that Harry could just tell was trying to disarm her. It's like the sort of thing customer service call operators use to get their way over a customer and take control. It's unfortunate that it worked easily on her. She's obviously became susceptible over the years.

"Professor McGonagall, I had never thought you were that easily deflated," Harry said shaking his head and smiled as her glare returned ten-fold and the Headmaster actually gulped.

"Well," he said while hitching up his smile to cover his annoyance with Harry. "Mr. Potter it has come to my attention that you have been… taken from your family…"

"Oh, my apologies Mr. Dumbledore, but under the law you are NOT allowed to discuss private matters with me without my guardians present," Harry replied with a smile that could match the old man's. "Now, if you would like to hand out my punishment for being attacked by Ronald Weasley and stepping aside from his pathetically aimed spells I'll be on my way!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said in surprise as she glared at Dumbledore. "T-this is just your attempt to get Mr. Potter to come and see you without his legal guardians present!"

"Ridiculous!" Snape retorted smugly. "The boy is nothing but trouble!"

"Bite me," Harry retorted, his green eyes alight with his own anger. He may be a calm and sensible person but this man has been insulting him and other students for so long that it's actually started getting his hackles up. "Speak to me, or about me like that again Snape and I'll sue you so hard you'll be sitting funny for the rest of your life you pathetic excuse for a human!"

"How dare you…!" Snape hissed out in his own anger. "I'm a teacher, you'll show me the respect I deserve or I'll make your life a misery!"

"I am showing you the respect you deserve," he retorted smugly. "You're a moron… you don't know me and I don't give a crap why you are such a hateful douche, but don't mess with me because I'm not afraid of you. You're just an incompetent idiot who thinks he's so awesome picking on first years and… well all the other kids at this school to, but you're nothing but a bully."

"Potter, if you don't shut your mouth," he hissed out in reply drawing his wand. "I'll hex it shut."

"Try… make my day!" he replied with a grin. "I'll have you in Azkaban before you can say oops!"

"Severus, enough…!" Dumbledore interrupted before turning an angry gaze to Harry. "And Mr. Potter you will be polite to my teacher…!"

"Just as well, I'm dropping out of potions," he answered with a wide smile as his mind spun a plot. He's better at winging it than Dumbledore. "And I don't care whether it's mandatory or not. What are you going to do…? Expel me?" he asked with a wicked grin. "Go ahead, there are hundreds of other schools on the planet… the papers are going to be having a field day when they write about why the Boy-Who-Lived is choosing to refuse to go to potions. I wonder what people would think about him getting kicked out of Hogwarts in favour of a bullying teacher who couldn't teach a fifteen year old how to cook a bowl of rice let alone a complicated potion."

"B-but... no, Mr. Potter," the old man replied with a smile as he drew his wand. "I'm afraid I can't allow this to continue, but don't worry it won't hurt. You'll just wake up in Gryffindor where you belong and you'll be returning to your family come Christmas to spend the holidays. You won't remember anything else, and you'll find that dislike of Slytherin's you should have."

Harry was stuck for a moment as the spell came flying over the desk towards him. He saw McGonagall's horrified expression and Snape's smug one. However, Harry moved fast as he span out of his robe and blocked the spell with it. His robe tore apart and set ablaze as he let it drop.

It was with a quick movement that Harry had grabbed some kind of heavy silver thing from Dumbledore's desk and threw it, clocking the old man on the head. Dumbledore went down, blood from his head as he collapsed unconscious on the floor before Harry hit Snape in the nuts and grabbed the whimpering man by his greasy hair.

"Don't mess with me," he said throwing him to the wall. Harry looked up in surprise as the paintings around the room started shouting at him. "Shut up!" he commanded shutting them up in a second. "This school is supposed to protect its students you morons!" he then tore open the office door before looking back.

"Professor," he said to the surprised woman. "I'm calling in the Law Enforcement. I will be no one's patsy or slave and I won't just stand back and let jerks like them take my freedom or anyone else's!" he said before leaving the office.

McGonagall frowned as she looked to Dumbledore first, before she looked to where Snape was whimpering up against the far wall holding his crutch. She drew her wand and stunned him before leaving the office and chasing after Harry.

"Mr. Potter!" she called. He stopped and waited for her to catch up in the corridor. "I believe using the floo-fire in my office to call the Department of Law Enforcement will be fine," she said as she led the way. "In all my years I had occasionally seen Albus doing some strange things but never had I known he was capable of attacking a student. I will not let him get away with this…"

Harry couldn't help but snort as he followed her. "He'll probably get off," he said thoughtfully. "Jerks like them always get away with everything, but I will make their lives a hell. If the law can't keep them in check, then I'll let the people know all about them. I will ruin them both!"

McGonagall didn't know what to say to that as she led him into her office. She knows that Dumbledore will get off without any punishment, and will try claiming that Harry's at fault. She even knows that Harry skipping out on potions will be spun against him, but looking at Harry she wasn't sure he would lose that easily.

She called in for Law Enforcement, and as soon as she said what it was about the man she had been speaking to hung up on her. However, moments later Harry just made the same call and disappeared into the flames. She was quick to follow him as any sensible teacher should.

Harry glared at the man as he stepped out into the offices. "I want to see your boss now!" he demanded angrily. "If you refuse, I'll start hiring lawyers, and I'll pay Private Investigators, and I'll send them snooping all over the place, who knows what kind of dirt they can get on… whoever I want!"

"Are you threatening me boy?!" he demanded angrily and loudly, which got other people's attention.

"It sounded like it to me!"

They were interrupted by an angry hiss coming from a blonde haired woman. She stood wearing black robes, her features stern, but pretty, her arms folded across her chest. Her cold brown eyes were hard, burning into this man in her anger.

"You don't get any more chances," she said to the man causing him to pale. "I'm putting you on probation. If I ever see you refusing calls for me again, I'll be taking your badge, and I will ruin the rest of your life! Now get out of my sight you sleazy pile of dung!"

He didn't need her to repeat herself as he ran as fast as he could, other officers watching, amused. The woman turned from watching him flee, to Harry with a small smile now.

"You aren't the only people that poor excuse for an officer has tried getting rid of," she said sounding warmer now than she had before. "This is my office, and I'm Amelia Bones," she said to Harry since McGonagall knows who she is. "I must apologise for that. He has an awful habit of sending people away, or hanging up on them if he either doesn't care or doesn't want to help. He thinks he can pick and choose who the department helps-."

"And he's possibly in Dumbledore's pants," Harry said while she nodded, amused by the analogy. "I'm Harry Potter, and I'm here to potentially get Albus Dumbledore charged with assault by use of Legilimency, and for attempting to erase and alter my memories. I also wish to bring into question something that probably should have been, years ago, which is Severus Snape's competency as a teacher. If you want, I believe I could show you the memories of my first ever lesson with him, and then since."

She frowned and nodded her head as McGonagall sighed and nodded too. "I'm afraid I have tried to bring this up many times myself," the teachers said. "However, Albus had gotten ahead of me on all occasions to keep anyone from questioning Snape's roll. Albus keeps giving the excuse that Snape is needed because of his… supposed roll during the war."

"OK," she replied. "Follow me to my office and we'll talk about it further," she said leading the way down a few corridors before entering a large office and offering seats as she sat behind the large oak desk.

McGonagall sighed as she turned to Harry. "I should probably tell you Mr. Potter, before we begin, about Severus Snape and Lily Evans. During school, your mother was like you in that she didn't care about a person's house. She had been friends with Snape. From what I know, he had even asked her out on dates before, but she never did go out with him. She knew he was into the dark arts, and he could be quite cruel, even then.

"It was during sixth year that… let's say that his archnemesis, James Potter and friends got into a tussle with Snape. He wasn't wearing anything but pants… umm… underpants, under his robes," she added as she remembered Harry is practically an American so that might be easier to understand. "Your father hung him upside down by magic. But don't get things wrong. If Snape and his friends caught one of James's friends alone they would have done worse.

"Well, Lily tried to get James to let him down. Snape was so overcome by embarrassment that a muggle-born was the only person sticking up for him that he got angry and called her a mud-blood. She had been one of the very few muggle-borns to never take that name seriously, but in the way he said it. She didn't want anything more to do with someone so racist."

"What does this have to do with anything, Professor?" he asked with a lump in his throat as he can see where this is going for himself.

She sighed and gave him a look of pity. "Snape joined the Death Eaters," she said feeling drained, though Harry didn't look surprised. "Well, it was just before your parents died that Snape 'changed' sides. I had always believed that… in part Snape was responsible for pointing You-Know-Who at you and your family."

"Or more correctly put, me and my father?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, I believe so. He was naive enough to possibly believe that with you and your father gone he could have her."

Amelia snorted, rage in her eyes. "Lily…? Going with him… nonsense. She had always said she didn't find him attractive, and his personality needed a lot to be desired, and that's not to mention his fascination with the dark arts. If she had survived and she ever found out what he did she would have murdered him and nobody would ever find out it was her."

"Dumbledore would suspect her," Harry said, gripping the desk with his right hand to keep from breaking something, his fingers sinking into the wood, cracking it, but neither woman mentioned it. "But I don't get how… I doubt Voldemort would accept him into the fold without having seen or had someone witness him murder or torture, or both!"

"Unfortunately Dumbledore's words and praise swing high enough," Amelia said looking bothered. "My niece Susan is at Hogwarts, in Hufflepuff, and hearing this… could I possibly see some memories?" she asked as she got up pulling a small stone bowel from under her desk.

"You just put your wand to your head, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said with a nod as he did. "Now concentrate on the memories and pull them out and place them in the bowl."

Harry did as asked, pulling the silver threads from his head and placed them into the bowl. "I would like to review these memories too," the teacher said as they stirred them.

"Oh, umm… I don't know whether it will help, but the last one is…" he trailed off feeling uncomfortable. "Before I was rescued. I'm afraid I can't remember much, but…" he lied, trailing off as he didn't put more than getting shot in.

They both nodded and he watched as they both touched the surface and their eyes glazed over with a silvery film. He waited and watched them for several minutes before they returned, looking sick, slumping down into chairs they said nothing so he took that time to take his memories back.

"A-and Dumbledore wants to send you back to those people?" Amelia asked, rhetorically. "T-that fat brute… he said that Dumbledore-." She paused as she was finding it hard to keep her anger at bay.

"Yeah," he answered bitterly, trying to keep his cool.

"OK, so we need to get Dumbledore without him countering," she said thoughtfully. "Even with the Boy-Who-Lived pushing for charges against Dumbledore most people will side with the old man. They'll think that you're a liar no matter the evidence. They'll also side with Snape if Dumbledore stands by his side and gives him his full support, but… if we could get Snape… Dumbledore will hang with him."

"Unfortunately it isn't really hanging them," Harry said with an upturn of his lips. "If I could get other Slytherin's to testify on record that Snape is pathetic, it would bring more credibility."

"That isn't likely," McGonagall said with a sigh. "They may be your friends but they won't go against their parents… well those whose parents are his friends."

"What about the fact my mother died after my dad, yet-," Harry said thinking back to Gringotts. "Dumbledore took claim of my inheritance when it should have went to my mother, and then her will, which seems to have been dismissed, or 'misplaced'. The goblins would be happy to hand over evidence. If I can-."

"Dumbledore did what?" McGonagall asked, horrified.

He shrugged in thought. "He somehow convinced my father to will him MY inheritance. However, my mother could have contested and nullified Dumbledore's claims to it. I want to contest it, but I wanted to wait for Dumbledore to… weaken, to pretty much stab the knife in his back and twist, but if it will help."

"You don't understand how significant and powerful that would be," Amelia said, wide eyed with awe. "You will win hands down, and he will be ordered to return everything plus interest, and be fined for inheritance fraud. He'll get away without jail time, and you'll lose lots of support you might have had from some of Dumbledore's most loyal.

"They'll claim you're stealing what is rightfully Dumbledore's no matter how wrong they are," she said quickly, deep in thought. "It's all about ancient traditions, and Magical Lore. We can use that to our advantage and it can gather lots of support from ancient and noble houses. They take Magical Lore seriously, and this violates it like it's a religion, which in a way the old ways are."

Harry smirked while she was rambling. "If we could convince the Ministry that Dumbledore uses the school to groom young heirs into following his 'light', and that he managed with my father. Then perhaps we could get Dumbledore suspended pending an investigation and hearing. It could possibly end up with the old man fired or forced into retirement. After all, they would want to protect the heirs and other students from that kind of grooming."

"Not to mention the other students he could be after," Amelia said thoughtfully. "Students who show a talent; if he has them in his pocket he can hold them back so no one can potentially rival him."

"Then we could take the school from him and fire Snape," McGonagall said in surprise. "But if we keep quiet about Snape until Dumbledore's gone we'll have the support of Lucius Malfoy as he's always firing for Dumbledore, and with him comes the Minister. If we let on that Snape is going to be the first thing to go we won't have his support, and not to mention other, 'not' Death Eaters."

"Wow, Professor, maybe you should have been a Slytherin too," Harry said smirking. "So, to get Dumbledore, we have to play as dirty as him. The differences being we'll play dirty openly… well once our tactics are out. I'll get in contact with the goblins. I bet they've been waiting for the day they help topple that old fool. I will ruin him, and take everything he holds dear, and show the world that he needs a padded cell-."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	10. The Not World

_**Burnt Genes**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**The Not World**_

It has been an odd few weeks for Harry. Dumbledore hadn't sent anymore notes, and nobody was questioning why he was refusing to go to potions. Some of his friends offered to bunk with him but he made sure they didn't, and that minimal fuss was kicked up over his boycotting of said lessons.

Harry had been surprised to see Snape in the Slytherin common room when he got back from the Ministry. He was screaming at his friends while some older Slytherin's laughed, and had stuck Ginny upside down to a wall. However, he hadn't returned since Harry shattered his spine with a bone braking curse, (after sneaking up on his). They should probably hide books on curses like that.

Snape had tried to get Harry expelled, but a few well-placed threats here and there from Harry, even from a few other ancient family heirs, and the majority of Slytherin House decided to pretend that they saw nothing.

In the end, when Amelia Bones visited to take statements, no evidence surfaced, and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement advised those brave morons who sided with Snape that it would be in their best interest to retract their statements.

They retracted quickly enough when they realised that they were playing hardball with some people in very powerful positions, and in the end, Snape dropped any potential charges. However, when Molly Weasley, Ginny's mother found out what Snape did she pressed forward with charges against him.

Dumbledore tried to stop her and get the charges dropped, but all that seemed to do is truly open her eyes. However, Amelia was happy to help the Weasleys out and they pushed for dismissal, but Dumbledore managed to prevent it. It was quite the amusing little game, and had garnered some interest.

However, Snape never was fired, but he did get a huge fine for assault on a student. Harry has to wonder how these morons just walk right into traps that aren't even set.

Harry tried not to laugh as he sat at the Slytherin table with Ginny and Tracey either side of him eating breakfast on a nice Saturday morning. They were laughing-about with some more of their friends when the halls volume started getting quieter.

They looked around to see Amelia Bones and a cohort of men and women not in Dumbledore's pants. The hall quietened as Dumbledore rose, McGonagall right behind him, the old man worried, and McGonagall supressing her victorious grin.

"We've gone through this, Amelia," the old man said with a smile. "Severus is not losing his job, nor is he going to jail. He has done nothing to warrant such punishments."

"I'm sorry Albus, that isn't your choice anymore," she said smiling as she confused him. She handed his an envelope. "That is an order for your suspension, pending an investigation. Also, Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest for abusing your position as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to groom young heirs into your own personal bank accounts and soldiers.

"If you do wish to say anything in your defence, it can and shall be used against you in a court of law. You are entitled to an attorney of your choice. However, if you can't afford your own, we shall supply you with one. I am also obliged to inform you that we have frozen your accounts under the knowledge that you had stolen from Lily Potter, undermining James Potter's belief in you. Take his wand and cuff him."

Dumbledore was so shocked that his wands were taken before he could react, and his hands cuffed behind his back so he can't teleport away. Amelia smiled as she looked at the stunned expressions on most of the students faces before looking to McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall," she said as she handed her another letter. "This is your orders to take over as permanent Headmistress," she said before following her aurors with the old-Head-teacher muttering about being back soon enough.

"OK, students," McGonagall said with a small smile that she tried not to make too big as she turned to Snape, he looked to be pooping bricks. "Professor Flitwick," she said, her eyes not leaving Snapes. "Please escort Mr. Snape to retrieve his personal effects and escort him off school property. And Severus, if you so much as look at our school funny in the near future, I'll have you arrested."

Snape didn't even try to argue or beg as he stood. He just glared at her before turning to stare at Harry, furious. "I'll get you for this Potter!" he spat out in contempt.

"Don't let the doors hit you on your way out, you greasy haired filth," he hissed out in reply. "I know what you did, and I will get you!" he said, shocking Snape before the grease ball was 'escorted' from the hall at wand point, the small professor enjoying himself very much.

"OK now, now that is sorted, why don't you finish your breakfasts," McGonagall said with a tight lipped smile as she retook her seat and the students started chatting among themselves, discussing what just happened.

Harry felt surprised Ron didn't stand up to scream hate for McGonagall and praise for Dumbledore. Though, even he should be aware that McGonagall will give him detentions, or even suspend him and his mum with be furious.

"You used and tricked my dad into helping you get rid of Snape didn't you?" Draco asked, but he looked more impressed than annoyed. "I like that. Snape's a terrible teacher, but telling that to dad and having him care are two different things."

"What do you know that Snape did that would actually worry him more than getting fired?" Tracey asked, curious.

Harry looked at her with a sad smile. "He sent Voldemort after my dad and me because he wanted my mother. The mere thought disgusts me. Someday, I'm going to visit him in Azkaban, just to torment him."

"Whoa, cold man," Blaze said shaking his head. "But then, I would want to do the same myself. Filthy idiot doesn't even deserve an ugly wife, and certainly not a cool or hot one."

"That reminds me of something. How many wives can a person have?" he asked out of curiosity. "And how could one poor guy cope? I read while doing some research for some… private projects that the whole multiple wife thing is actually accepted in the magical world, but looking over records, the last recorded was just over one hundred and ten years ago."

"Probably because girls don't want to share," Tracey said with a smirk. "But as long as I get plenty of cuddles," she said teasing him, giggling with the other girls while he blushed.

"A man can actually have as many wives as contractual, or I suppose if they want him and don't mind sharing," Draco said suddenly shrugging. "Well, that's how it used to be anyway. It's complicated. Sometimes a pureblooded man would end up with two or more marriage contacts for political gain, or for power. They never really married for love until recently, but many families still make up one contract. Its more about having strong pureblood kids, and making strong family connections."

"Hmm…" Harry mumbled, shrugging. "Wow, sounds like that's a whole lot of hassle. Amusing, but hassle. The book I got was just about magical contracts and it mentions marriage a lot, but doesn't go into all of the finer details. That's why when you mentioned a wife I wanted to ask you guys. I kept forgetting. You guys study all of this crap. I'm just a little concerned after reading all of that that Dumbledore has been…-."

"Trying to contract you to someone?" Ginny asked looking concerned for him. "He might have, but," she grimaced. "He would have probably done that with me, right? But I haven't heard anything about something like that. Dad wouldn't agree to it anyway."

"There are more ways than for family heads to agree and sign the contract," Daphne piped in thoughtfully. "But with that they have to be in a similar age bracket and there has to be a valid reason for going over the heads, well head… like forcing the last of a line to have… kids… as to make sure a bloodline doesn't disappear…" she trailed to a stop, smiling sheepishly as Harry gave her a look. "Don't worry though Harry, I'm not sure that's a good enough reason since you're still so young and have plenty of time to choose a girl in the future to have kids with and stuff."

"I've heard that in the past, they've even contracted muggle-girls against their knowledge and practically forced them," Theo said shuddering. "That's just insane. I feel for you man, but I doubt that Dumbledore would have done anything like that if you haven't heard about it yet with all these investigations going on."

"Anyway," Daphne said with a smirk. "You're the top of the food chain as eligible heirs go, just like Draco. You're the heir… no… you're the head of an ancient family. Dumbledore couldn't put you under another heads control, even if he were to marry you to me, my family is equal to yours, it would make no difference. In fact, it would make you the head of my family once father steps down as I only have a younger sister, and no brothers."

"And he wouldn't want to try marrying you to someone like Susan Bones," Pansy piped in helpfully. "He has probably known for years that Amelia Bones doesn't like him. That would put them in a better position to stand by you, and save you from him. Nor could he marry you to me… my dad would try to control or corrupt you, which wouldn't work and you would probably just over power my family, making more allies by force. Not that my dad couldn't use the humility."

"I doubt Dumbledore would have…" Tracey began but trailed off in thought. "Umm… well, if he did I'm pretty sure he's trying to undo it all or it'll make you too powerful politically to fight beyond this point."

Harry sighed sadly and slumped in his seat. "If I ever get the chance I'm going to punt that old man in the nuts!" he said which caused the boys to grimace and the girls, Daphne included to giggle and blush.

"It could be worse," Pansy said with a smile as she leant over the table, patting his hand in a reassuring manner. He just looked at her in doubt. "You could have been sorted into Gryffindor where that annoying ginger would be chatting your ears off about how great kissing Dumbledore's rear end is."

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes before sighing. "Its… well, all of this Magical Lore stuff kind of creeps me out, and I have some friends back home who would be quite… displeased if I have any kind of marriage contract on my head… or contract full-stop."

"Don't worry too much about it, just go with the flow," Draco said with an understanding shrug. "I have to deal with my mother and father actively searching for a wife to contract me too for when I finish Hogwarts. At least if Dumbledore's trying to… well whatever, you and the girls family can mutually contest it, which will mean that as long as you can counter Dumbledore's arguments in favour, the contracts will be void."

Harry sighed in relief. "Well, that's better than having no say just because Dumbledore wanted to use me to get more power than he already has, or had. But there are more things I need to learn. This world went from amusing to… 'dam, why the hell do I have to know all this boring rubbish'. Can't we all just get along?"

"It's not that easy mate," Theo said smirking. "Now that you're out of Dumbledore's grasp, and people will notice, you'll get all sorts of weird invitations to parties, and celebrations, and they're all boring. Then on top of that you have to remember which fork is for your fish starter and which is for whatever else you have, and believe me, there are lots of different forks to learn."

"But don't worry," Draco said laughing. "We get forced to go to these things too, so we'll be bored together."

"Don't forget, Draco," Pansy interrupted, looking smug. "He'll have to pick out loads of different dress robes for different occasions."

"Of course you don't have to go," Daphne said actually looking sympathetic, which made him hopeful. "But they could take it as a slight on their family. Then if you wanted their support in upcoming… affairs or whatever, they would refuse."

"They're just about support and alliance's, and stuff like that disguised as social gatherings," Tracey said with a smile. "Then there are other things too. Since you're the head of your family, you'll have to deal with council meetings, but our dads have started taking us to learn too, so you won't be alone. That's pretty easy stuff, and if you can't make it for a vote you can send another family member or a trusted friend and ally on the council to vote in your stead… well if you're both voting the same.

"My older brother would normally be heir, but, well he never wanted to, and there was this huge fight so dad made me heir instead. I guess I don't mind, but a lot of this stuff losses my interest the moment I hear about it."

Harry sighed as he stretched his muscles. "I guess I have a load of stuff to study. I wonder whether Doctor Strange will help me learn some of this stuff over the Christmas break?" he asked himself thoughtfully, wondering whether the Doctor cared to learn this stuff himself.

"Who's Doctor Strange?" Ginny asked, startling him.

He looked to her and shrugged sheepishly. "Oh, he's just this sorcerer I know from back home in the States," he said with a sheepish shrug. Though he wonders whether they would know what he meant if he told them he's THE Sorcerer Supreme.

Harry sighed as he stood up stretching. "Well, I guess I'll just have to go with the flow and hope for the best but be prepared for the worse, anyway. I have some stuff to umm… do," he said as he quickly rushed off out of the hall.

Harry really doesn't have anything to do – well not anything important enough to rush off but all of this talk about creepy magical lore and what will be expected of him now he's free from Dumbledore and everyone knows it. He just wants away from all of that right now.

It was quite easy to sneak out of the castle and find a secluded spot. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching before he blazed blue and shot into the sky, unaware that he had just missed a girl turning around the near corner, her eyes widening in awe.

She watched as he floated a hundred metres up, the breeze of the air ruffling his black combat trousers, and black shirt with only three buttons done-up, sleeves open, and rolled up just below his elbows, with his white trainers looking near blue. He is glowing azure-blue, a mist-like energy blowing seductively around him.

He just seemed to float in the daylight, like a beacon, resting, relaxing in an element that comforts him, and frees his thoughts. She just watched, a small smile coming to her lips as she took a few deep breaths as she floated up slowly, little rippling sparks arching through her fingers, legs, arms and body, her robe bellowing gently in the wind.

She isn't used to trying to use her special ability like this, and cried out as she went to fall just as she was near Harry. He looked down, reflex grabbing her hand and pulling her up where she scrambled to hold onto him tightly. Sparks of transparent lights fizzled in her dark brown eyes for a moment showing her many different things that made her feel dizzy.

"You're a mutant," Harry said in surprise to the girl. She's older than him, second year he thinks, Ravenclaw with Eastern Asian features.

"Y-yeah, please don't drop me!" she agreed and begged holding onto him tighter, her legs wrapping around his waist to make sure.

He couldn't help but laugh. "I'm a lot stronger than I look," he told her cheekily.

"Y-yeah, I can feel that," she said, and she really could feel his muscles through his shirt. "Wow, I knew you were like me, but wow… you can fly and you're strong," she said as she watched his blue aura. It was really quite a beautiful colour. "I'm… well I'm not really sure what to call what I can do, but I can see things… umm… look into the world… augh. Its hard to explain, but its like I'm a seer, but not at the same time. I can see into the world, past, present, and future, but…

"Umm… for the past and present it takes a lot of concentration," she said with a sheepish smile. "And I don't always get very good results when looking into the past, or see a time I want too, especially if the person I'm trying to see is dead. I can control seeing the present quite well, and seeing into the future is complicated in that I barely have any control. I can only see up to several minutes, and I see loads of different possibilities at the same time, like the most likely outcomes, in the blink of an eye, but… it's funny that I can remember them all so well.

"If I'm touching someone, I can see their past or immediate future, instead of mine," she added in thought. "Or if I touch something that belongs to a person I can see vague images, imprints I suppose."

"Wow, that must be annoying to deal with," he said actually impressed she can deal with all of that, and it looks like she hasn't had any help.

"Yeah, it can be sometimes," she agreed. "If I concentrate hard enough I can even predict what a person is going to say, or… well what they would like to say but don't, but I don't like doing that much. It feels too much like reading someone's private thoughts. I feel like I'm intruding. I don't want to be like Dumbledore or Snape, but at least I can protect my mind from them."

Harry couldn't help but laugh while she blushed at admitting that. "Then what's the deal with the flying?" he asked her, curious to learn more.

"I'm not really sure," she said sheepishly. "I think it's just another aspect of my psychic abilities. It's like. I guess the only way I can describe it is that its psychokinetic power. Well, that's what I think, but I can't be completely certain. I've never tried floating up that high before, but I saw that in every attempt you caught me, except for two where in one I fell and broke my legs and another I floated long enough for you to help me."

He smiled at that shaking his head. "So… if you're a mutant there must be more here. At least a few, do your parents even know?"

"I… I haven't told anyone about my powers. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell you," she said impishly. "Before you came here, I just thought it was some freaky magical power and I didn't want Dumbledore finding out. I had met him once when I was younger, and he reminded me of a creepy Santa and freaked me out. I never actually thought I was right about him until I concentrated on him and his past when I got my powers," she finished off shuddering a little while Harry looked amused.

She was blushing as she sighed. "It was actually seeing what he had done with you that made me realise I was right… well, that he was a creep, not the Santa bit."

"I wouldn't look too far into my past if I were you," he said with a smile. "My life has been pretty good since I was taken in by Professor Xavier to the Institute for Gifted Children."

"Mutant Academy?" she asked surprised and blushing while he laughed. "Umm, sorry Harry, I can't help it sometimes," she said, embarrassed as she 'read' what he wanted to call the institute.

"Hey, no problem," he replied with a grin. "But, err, what is your name. I know you're a second year, but I'm sorry that I can't know everyone's names like they can know mine."

She couldn't keep the giggle in. "I'm Cho Chang, at your service," she said smiling. She would have probably mock bowed or curtsied if she wasn't afraid of falling to her doom, no matter how much she knows he will NEVER drop her.

He just rolled his eyes. "Well Cho, can you use your nifty talent to find other magical mutants?"

"Oh, Hermione Granger has a power," she said shocking him. She shrugged. "You both hang out together so I found out too. I only paid such attention because I was curious about you like other girls. I'm glad I did, it was so nice sharing my secret with someone I know won't try to use me for my gift."

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "Hey, I'll be happy to help you anyway I can, and I'll use my talents for you too. So I have to know, what is Hermione's power?"

"Umm… making something from nothing," she said confusing him. She rolled her eyes. "It's like transfiguration, but on a whole new level! I don't think she realises what it is, but in my opinion, her power is powerful. I don't think she can use it on living things, and I can't be certain about any limitations but… I think she could possibly make things that… well defy logic."

"Hermione, and a power that can defy logic," he said laughing. "I'm sure she'll enjoy that being the way she is. So what about others?" he asked while she was giggling.

"I'm not sure," she said apologetically. "I haven't really looked much, but I think there's something odd with Ginny Weasley. I only know that because she's your friend, but I haven't tried too hard. I'll try harder from now on."

"Umm, thanks, Cho," he replied smiling. "You'll be helping any magical mutants with this. I'll contact Professor X, and hopefully we can help any magical mutant learn to control their non-magical abilities."

She sighed in relief as they floated down to the ground. She could feel herself still hanging onto him as he stood effortlessly. "T-thanks," she said lowering her feet back to the grass. "I'm glad you're here. It will be nice getting to know you, and will be fun notifying all of the other mutants. If there are many more-…"

Harry smirked as he thought about it. "I'm sure we'll become great friends," he said forgetting about all of his previous woes.

_**To Be Continued… **_


End file.
